Lemonaide! Lemonaide! All around
by Tomoe-chan and Chibi-chan
Summary: Just a funny love story between two of our newest characters. One of them being our youngest sonbycreation. And yes, it has the entire family in it. Which includes, Yokoshino, Galire, Tomoe, Chibi, Sesshomaru, Yoko, and Enya. Have fun!


Lemonaide! Lemonaide! All Around!

By: Chib-chan (Lord Fluffy Worshiper) and Tomoe-chan (Yukishiro Tomoe-chan)

Author's Note: New story with two new characters! Yay! (cheers) Anyway, the new characters are: Kori, and Sutoshi Hasegawa! Okay! Time for bios:

Kori: He's 14, he's an Inu Youkai, (Dog demon), he is small/short, very kind, smart, adorable, petite, quiet, shy until you get to know him, average strength, gives off an "I need to be looked after" vibe, loyal to his loved ones, handsome, a bit down to earth on some level, very very very devoted, plus once he deciedes he loves someone he loves them even if they don't love him back and would do anything for them, although he can doubt himself sometimes and may act a bit selfish(he says). He has short silver hair and red eyes!

Sutoshi: He's 14 1/2. He's human, (I acctually didn't put the japanese word...wow) He's talkative, handsome, strong with a slight build, mean only to those he dislikes, protective but not overprotective, hates to see a loved one cry, wrapped around his love's finger. Dark blue-voilet eyes and his hair is deep night sky blue.

Okay, now... we shall start the story! ... OH! WAIT! Before we forget! They are both BISEXUAL! So this story MAY (most likely WILL) contain a HIGH LEVEL OF YAOI! So we warn, and SCARS of ANY kind you may recieve, its NOT OUR FAULT! We aren't responsible for ANY LIFE CHANGING EVENTS that may occur to you or anyone you are reading this to! Now, on with the story!

_At lemonaide stand_

Bob: ((he's the lemonaide salesman)) Come getcher ice cold lemonaide! 75 cents! Only 75 cents!

Sutoshi: (walks up) I'll take one lemonaide.

Bob: Alrighty! (takes a cup and fills it with lemonaide and hands it to Sutoshi) Thats 75 cents.

Sutoshi: (digs on pockets... pulls out two quarters and a dime) Oh that sucks... I only have 60 cents... bummer... I really wanted some lemonaide... (sigh) Sorry... I don't have enough...

Kori: ...You need 15 more cents right?

Sutoshi: Uh... (looks at stranger) Yeah... I do...

Kori: Okay how about I make up the rest...I'll buy us both lemonaide...in a way. I have a dollar and two lemonaides cost One fifty. So we'll split the cost almost...Is that okay?

Sutoshi: ... Um, Sure! That would work out. Alright! Lemonaide!

Bob: So, two then?

Kori: Yes please. (gives him his dollar)

Sutoshi: (hands over fifty cents)

Bob: Alrighty. (takes the money and puts it in his box/casher/thing then takes a second cup fills it with lemonaide and hands the two cups to them)

Sutoshi: Thanks! (takes his glass and gulps about 1/3 of it down right then and there) Lemonaide! That sure hits the spot!

Kori: (just smiles and sips on his lemonaide)...

Sutoshi: So, hey, My name's Sutoshi Hasegawa! What's yours? Oh yeah, thanks for helping pay for my lemonaide! See, I was helping my dad mow the lawn, and of course its really hot, so I came here for some lemonaide...oh...wait... I still haven't stopped to let you talk... I'm just walking here rambling... I've asked you a question and didn't stop to listen to your answer... ack... there I go again... okay! I'll shut up now... (shuts his mouth)

Kori: (laughs slightly) OH I don't mind...I'm not much of a talker really...But I'm Kori. I just went for a little walk when I happened to see you...so I helped out. It was nothing really. (drinks some of his lemonaide)

Sutoshi: (drinks another third of his glass) (makes a fuuny face) Man! They always make this stuff sour. Now, my mom, she made some sweet lemonaide, I mean you could never really tell if she used actual lemons! Thats how sweet it is! I love mom's lemonaide, Oh! There was this one time Mom made lemonaide and dad accidentally knocked it over and the neighbor's dog licked some of it off the ground and the dog wouldn't stop running around for a complete ten minutes! It was so funny! Dad tripped over the dog when he was trying to catch it, and fell into the pool, and then he accidentaly pulled mom in when she tried to help him out... oh... I'm rambling again! I just met you, and all... Ack...

Kori: Heehee...It's fine really I don't mind listening...I told you I don't talk much so I just listen...

Chibi: Kori! There you are, I was looking for you! You said you'd be right back then I couldn't find you anywhere...(teary eyed) I'd be heart-broken if I lost you!

Sutoshi: Oh, whose this?

Kori: This is my Mother, Chibi Kuro Neko. Uh, mom this is Sutoshi. We met at the Lemonaide Stand...

Chibi: (looking cute) Rweally?

Sutoshi: Yes, ma'am. I'm Sutoshi Hasegawa! It's nice to meet you, Chibi-san!

Chibi: It's nice to meet you too, Sutoshi-chan! But Ko-pon I was worried! You were gone so long ((so long7 minutes)) I was tempted to have your father come look for you and your brother and Tomoe and everyone else!

Kori: I was only gone around 7 minutes mom...(sweat drop)

Tomoe: (bounds over) Ko-pon! Its been sooooooo long! (glomps) I missed and worried about you! You shouldn't take so long. Me and Chibi-chan are to young to get worry lines!

Kori: (is now being a little embarassed) ...sorry (small blush)

Tomoe: Aww... He said sorry! (cuddles)

Sutoshi: ... (has slightly backed from the group when Tomoe had bounded over)

Chibi: ...Anything wrong Sutoshi-chan? (pats Kori's head)

Sutoshi: Oh, no. Nothing! She (points to Tomoe) reminds me of a friend of my dads, she's always bounding over and hugging him.

Tomoe: Aww... I remind someone of somebody!

Kori: I really can't ...breathe...(ish being choked)

Tomoe: Ah! No! Kori-chan's gonna DIE! By suffocation! Noo! Must save him! Chibi! (glomps her friend)

Chibi: (ish glomped) ! MY poor baby! Quick he needs CPR!

Kori: (Is released) (gaspes) I'm fine now, mom...other mom...

Chibi: (frets and crys) Waaahhhhh my baby's gonna die!

Tomoe: (frets and cries also) WAHHH! Poor Kori-chan!

Kori: Um...really I'm fine now...

Tomoe: Chibi! We must get Sesshy and Yoko! They'll...

Sutoshi: Uh... ladies... he's fine... He's okay...

Chibi: Sutoshi! He can give Kori CPR! Please save him! (crys)

Kori: (has given up)...

Yoko: ...Oh please tell me their not doing it again...

Sesshomaru: (sigh) Yep. Another one of their stupid antics... I guess we should help Kori and his friend out...

Yoko: I supose...(goes over to them, followed by Sesshomaru)

Chibi: (still crying) Wahhhhh Kori-chan!

Tomoe: (also crying)

Sesshomaru: (sets hands on Chibi's shoulders) Chi-pon... Calm down. Kori is okay. Look. He's just fine and dandy.

Chibi: (stops crying and sniffles) Really? Ko-pon's okay?

Sesshomaru: Yes. Take a look for yourself... (turns Chibi to where she can see Kori)

Tomoe: (still crying)

Yoko: (goes up to Tomoe) Now now...Kori's just fine To-pon...Here look. (turns her to see Kori, alive and well)

Chibi: KORI! (hugs, not tightly) Wahhhh!

Kori: ...

Sutoshi: ... (has been lost in what was going on)

Tomoe: Ko-pon! Yay! Your alive! (hugs)

Yoko: (Shakes his head)

Kori: yes mothers...

Sutoshi: Mother...s... and who are the fuzzy people...? ...

Kori: The uh...silver haired man with golden eyes...((Both Yoko and Sesshomaru have silver hair and golden eyes)) Never mind...The one with Chibi has no tail and a fluffy thing on his shoulder is Sesshomaru...my uh father...(?) and the other one with a tail and Ears is Yoko...It's a very long long long long long story...

Yoko: So, Kori, whose your new friend?

Kori: uh, he's Sutoshi...I met him at the Lemonaide Stand.

Sesshomaru: Hm...Really...I guess ya can make friends in really weird places...

Chibi: Un-huh! (happy and clinging to Sesshomaru)

Galire: Hey mom! (runs up to Chibi and Kori) Hey Little Brother...huh? Whose's your friend?

Kori: (sighs) Sutoshi, I met him at the Lemonaide Stand...

Sutoshi: So... We have... Tomoe, Chibi, Sesshomaru, and Yoko-san, and judging by what he called you, he is your older brother...

Yokoshino: (also comes running over) Galire! Mum! Momma! Poppa! Pops! Whats the deal running off? Oh hey! Ya found Kori! Whose the new friend lil bro?

Kori: I'm tired of repeating myself...but, He is Sutoshi, I met him at the lemonaide stand.

Yokoshino: So now you taking intrest in lemonaide boys, huh, Kori?

Kori: (face turns bright red) NO! That's mean Yokoshino! (blushing like mad) I'm not completely like you...(glare)

Yokoshino: (smirk) You're Bluuuuushhhinnnnnngggg! Aww... How sweet. Ko-pon's got a boyfriend!

Kori: ...Pervert...I'm not like you...**(not that different tho)**

Galire: Yeah it is kinda mean, Yoshi-pon...They just met and all ...Noone but us could have a relationship that fast...((Kanou and Nuriko))

Yokoshino: No no no, You got that wrong Galire. He's a boy! Only exception in our family is the squirt, Emi-chan. So, obviously, since he is our YOUNGER brother, he would take after the older siblings. So, of course he would be able to start a relationship right when he meets someone. Not to mention, he's gone after a guy. Wow! (pats Kori's back) Way ta go bro. (whispers in his ear) You sure did get a cute one.

Sutoshi: ... (twitch) ... Nice... Family... **(I guess)**

Kori: (blushing badly from Yokoshino's remark) ...Thanks... Wait! What?

Galire: (pats Kori's head) I really love Kanou in all but I really do have to say, he is rather kinda cute...(cocks head) Ack! Don't tell that to Kanou! I don't want him upset with me! Oh and Yokoshino! Remember you can look but no touching, you promised Nuriko!

Yokoshino: Yeah yeah! I remember! (sigh) Anyway! Why would I touch him? He is my wittle baby brudder's boy. Wouldn't want to steal him away now would I? That would be mean. (evil smirk)

Kori: He's not my boyfriend! Now stop it! (that undrescrible red that can get no redder is the color of his face in a bright blush)

Galire: (giggles) This is so cute! I never thought all of us would have a conversation like this! All of us brothers! Talking about something we all share in commmon!

Kori: I'm not like you two...so go away!...

Yokoshino: (wraps an arm around Kori's shoulder) Now now, don't be mean. Galire and I are just trying to tighten our brotherly bond with you!

Kori: ...You...you are...so ...freakin' concieted!

Sutoshi: ... You guys... Okay! I know whats going on... and you shouldn't be mean to your younger brother...

Yokoshino: Do you really know?

Sutoshi: Yes.

Yokoshino: Really? Really? You know exactly whats going on?

Sutoshi: Not exactly, but I know whats going on.

Yokoshino: So you know that (goes into really fast pace) ihavealifeoutsideofnurikowhichisn'treallyalifeexceptotherpeoplewouldcountitasalifeeventhoughbetweenmyselfandmybrainitisn'treallyalifebutitcanbecountedasalifeeventhoughitsnotalife? (slows down to normal) Did ya get all that?

Sutoshi: No... could you repeat that in a slower pace?

Yokoshino; Hello! No. Do you know how much air I have to use to say that? You say it again if you want to hear it.

Sutoshi: ... **(I don't even know what he said... but I have noticed he is now picking on me...crap...)**

Kori: Don't pick on Sutoshi, Yokoshino! It's not nice to pick on people you don't even know...

Galire: Aw...that's cute! Sticking up for him, it's so adorable!

Yokoshino: Now, what gave you the idea I was picking on Sutoshi? Why would I do that? Come on, you give me the impression I'm mean. When have I EVER done such a terrible thing as to TEASE a friend of my lil bro? I'm hurt.

Kori: You tease me all the time and I don't have friends for you to tease...and why would you do something like that?...Because. You are a Concieted Bisexual Hornball...what more do you need?...(smirks)

Yokoshino: (dramatic pose) No! My little brother can call me such things! It hurts me deeply!

Sutoshi: ... (small voice) conceited? Bi? Hornball? (cocks head to side)

Kori: Yes...Yokoshino my oldest brother is concited, Bi, and is a hornball...for reasons you don't wanna know...Galire is my second oldest brother, and mom just loves him...somewhat like the baby of the family...and still hasn't managed to score with his boyfriend... (flat eyes)

Sutoshi: OH...Okay...

Yokoshino: (draps his arm around Kori again) So, little bro, (whispers) How far you think you'll get?

Kori: ...(leans his head down and shoulders shake)...

Sutoshi: Ah! Kori! What! Hey! Don't cry! Ah! (sorta gets mad) Now, Yokoshino! You should be ashamed! You made your little brother cry! Thats terribly mean! Let him go and leave him alone!

Yokoshino: Oh, wow! The boyfriend speaks up for his mate!

Kori: (breaks loose from Yokoshino and runs into the park's garden and hides in the hedge maze, crying)...

Yokoshino: Huh. So he finally snapped... There goes my fun... Ah well, its time I should get back to my Nuri-chan! (walks off towards home)

Sutoshi: Ah! Kori! (runs after him)

Galire: Yoshi-pon...I think you took that a bit far...you made Ko-pon cry...**(I'll only tell Nuri-chan about Kori crying...Yoshi won't get so mad then...)**...(gets to the house and tells Nuriko about what Yokoshino did)

Kori: (Crying in a dead-end inside the hedge maze)

Sutoshi: (wandering around) ... Where did he disappear to...? (turns a corner and sees Kori) Oh! There you are!

Kori: (Lifts his head from his knees (his knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head on his knees crying) and sees Sutoshi) Ah...(tears streaming from his eyes)

Sutoshi: Ah! Please don't cry... (sits beside him and rests an arm around Kori's shoulders) You shouldn't cry...

Kori: I...I...I'm...I'm sorry ...(tries to stop crying, but can't) I...I...Just ca-ca-an't...(crys more) s-sorry...

Sutoshi: (hugs Kori) It's okay. You can go ahead and cry if you want...

Kori: (crys into Sutoshi's chest)...th-tha-thanky-you...

Sutoshi: (pats his head) It's okay. It's Okay.

Kori: (hiccups a few times and sobs once or twice more then calms down and stops crying and just sits there) **(this...kinda feels nice... Oddly...but it does...Sutoshi's so nice...)**

Sutoshi: There. Feeling better? (still hugging Kori)

Kori: (rubs his eyes, still in the embrace) Uh-huh...(slight blush)

Sutoshi: Ya know... If there is anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me. Yeah, I do run my mouth, but there are only certain things I ramble about. Many things I know, I don't talk about... (still hasn't broken the hug)

Kori: ...My brothers are both...well one is Bi and the other is gay...and my sister too she has a boyfriend...I guess they all think I'll have a boyfriend too...but what they did today was very rude to you and ...well it just wasn't very nice! They shouldn't have done it!...uh...(sitting in the embrace with a small blush not making eye contact)

Sutoshi: What did your brother Yokoshino say that made you cry and run off like that?

Kori: ...he asked me something and it was really rude...

Sutoshi: What was that question he asked? But... you don't have to tell me... (smiles and chuckles) I'm asking questions again... dad always told me it was better not to ask a lot...

Kori: Uh...uh...(blushes brighter) He asked me how far did I think I'll get?...Sorry...

Sutoshi: ...Well... That was rude of him... Besides... I'm sure that you could get farther with me than him any day. (small blush)

Kori: (major blush) Ah...uh...Thanks I guess...**(Is that a compliment? Oh wow he's blushing...)** (has looked up at Sutoshi from His (Sutoshi's) chest)

Sutoshi: (smiles and looks at him with his dark blue-violet eyes and then...Kisses Kori)

Kori: (blushes badly) ...! (he doesn't fight the kiss but sinks into it)

Sutoshi: (breaks the kiss) So... eh heh heh... Yeah...

Kori: ...ummmm...(bashfully)...er...uh...ummers...

Sutoshi: ... (blushes and lets Kori go and turns his back to Kori) Um... Yeah... sorry about... that... it... just... happened... i guess... um... I don't... er...

Kori: ...(sneaks around to the front of Sutoshi) What's wrong? Am I that bad of a kisser? (blush)

Sutoshi: Ah! No... No... (blushing really badly now) N-now... if I... w-were to say anything...a-a-about the kiss... I-i-i-i-I acctually thought it was... kinda... nice... (still blushing badly and is looking at the ground)

Kori: (peeks his head under Sutoshi's) Good...(kisses him and wrapping his arms around his neck)

Sutoshi: (wraps his arms around Kori's waist and embraces Kori warmly and kisses him in return)

Kori: (keeps kissing him then presses closer to him)(blushes slightly)

Sutoshi: (wraps his arms tighter as Kori presses closer) (also blushing)

Kori: (lets out a small moan as Sutoshi's arms get tighter)

Nuriko: Gal-pon said Ko-pon came around here somewhere...(sees Kori and Sutoshi making out--found them because of Kori's moan) K-kori! (mouth hanging open at the sight)

Sutoshi: (breaks kiss suddenly releasing Kori) Gah! (face all red)

Kori: Nur-nuriko! (face also red)(on ground startled Sutoshi dropped him like that) Wha! When? How? Who! How long ...what did you see?...(totally embarassed)

Sutoshi: Ah! OMG! Kori! I'm so sorry! (quickly helps Kori up) I'm really really sorry! I was just startled and... I'm so sorry!

Kori: It's okay I'm fine...but how long have you been there Noriko?

Noriko: Long enough to see ...uh...you get dropped and the very very last few seconds of the kiss...(smiles his pretty girly smile looking as femine as ever)

Sutoshi: ...(still madly blushing)

Yokoshino: NURI-CHAN! Hey! You left me behind! (glomps Nuri-pon)

Nuriko: ...Yes I know...**(I did it on purpose...since you upset him in the first place)** Be nice now Yoshi-pon...

Kori: (stiffens) Yokoshino...**(ya big jerk!)**...

Sutoshi: (leans over to whisper in Kori's ear) Don't worry. I won't let him be mean.

Kori: (unstiffens a little) ...Nuriko...why is Yokoshino and yourself here?

Nuriko: Galire said you had gotten upset and you were crying and you had a new friend or something...Galire asked me to come check on you...So how ya feeling?

Kori: (glares at Yokoshino) ...(feeling Sutoshi standing by him) I feel a bit better now...

Sutoshi: **(Thats an understatment, but I don't mind!)**

Nuriko: Well would you feel up to coming home now? We're all a bit worried...(smile)

Yokoshino: (sly smirk) (ish standing behind Nuriko) **(Wow, I wonder what they were doing out here ALONE for so long...)**

Kori: (sees the look on Yokoshino's face) Pervert! (glares)

Yokoshino: Now, what did I do to deserve being called that? I haven't done anything... (whispers) As of yet...

Kori: 1. I know you will do something and 2. the look you had...I could tell you were thinking pervertidly...and you're also a natural pervert...(flat stare)

Yokoshino: (glomps Nuriko) Nuri-pon, Kori's being mean! I haven't said anything! I did like you said, I was nice!

Nuriko: ...(sigh) You are right...no name calling without hard evidence okay...(sweat drop)

Kori: (has this story in his hand reading it like a script) See...(points to were Yokoshino said those things in his head and stuff) see he's planning something and he also thought me and Sutoshi did somthing...

Sutoshi: ... (checks his watch) OMG! Its that late already! My dads gonna belt me for sure! Not just once or twice for being late! With how late I am, I'll get at least 5 maybe 8 belts! ...

Yokoshino: Belt? As in physically harm you?

Kori: That's horrible! Maybe If I explained why you were late! He'd let you off...!

Sutoshi: No... he'll most likely either get his rocksalt gun or throw rocks or something... My dad is very strict... if you show up... I'll just get it worse when you leave, my dad doesn't like me to have friends...

Nuriko: ...(speechless)...(mouth is open)

Yokoshino: (pounces on Nuriko and kisses him)

Kori: **(...Horn ball...)**...This is hardly the time, Yokoshino...

Nuriko: (has a mouth full)

Yokoshino: (breaks kiss) Hey, I can't help it that I can't resist my wonderful Nuri-pon!

Sutoshi: Uh... I should be going...

Kori: I'm going with you whether you like it or not...and if your father prociedes to lay a hand on either of us...(low growling sound in his throat and his red eyes narrowed)

Sutoshi: No... You shouldn't come... I don't want you to get hurt...

Kori: Oh it's not me you should worry about it's your dad IF he tries to hurt one of us...

Sutoshi: (sad look and looks at ground) But... you see... I don't care if I get hurt... just so long as I know I can live with maybe some happiness... (looks up at them smiling) I should be off now... the longer I wait the more belts I earn... bye. (starts to walk off to the exit of the park)

Kori: (whimpers and runs and grabs his hand with sad eyes and won't let go no matter what) I'm going...(nibbles Sutoshi's ear) I'll protect you...promise...

Sutoshi: (blushes slightly) You don't understand... I don't want you hurt, and I don't want my dad hurt... I could careless if I got hurt...

Kori: Okay then I won't hurt him...I'll only...scare him a bit...sober him up...and YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand. I'll be fine it's you you need to worry about...(still has his hand and walking)

Sutoshi: (stops) Please. I can live with ten or less belts. I can see you tomorrow maybe and life will be normal... as normal as it can possibly be. Please... (kisses him lightly) I can live. I've lasted 14 1/2 years minus 4 years... I don't think tonight will be any different...

Kori: (whimpers again and this time nibbles Sutoshi's lower lip) To get you away from me now they'd have to melt you or kill me and I won't let that happen...I'm a whole lot stronger than you think...my father's blood is in my viens...little guns and rocks won't be enough to hurt me...and the longer we stand here the more trouble your in so let's get going...

Sutoshi: (sighs) Alright... but please! Don't come inside the gate unless dad pulls the rocksalt guns... I don't care about the belt... I just am not up for picking rocksalt out of my butt... which rocksalt is about the size of either shards of glass to the size of pebbles... okay?

Kori: I promise (kisses his lips) no coming in unless guns...got it...and if he does don't scream please...(nibbles Sutoshi's neck a little now)

Sutoshi: (chuckles) Alright. No screaming... and you have seem to taken a liking to nibbling on me... why? (starts walking holding Kori's hand)

Kori: (whimpers) I'm a little nervous...I nibble or chew things when I get nervous or entergetic like this...

Sutoshi: Okay. Now remember, only come in if he pulls the gun, don't worry about the belt, don't even watch... I don't want you to cry...

Kori: (clear hard eyes) I won't cry and I will watch. I don't wanna miss a second of it, just in case...

Sutoshi: No. I don't want you to watch, and I'm afraid you might cry... My dads rather brutal... and if he pulls the gun I'll yell your name. Okay?

Kori: ...(snorts and whines) No, but I'll do it only because you asked...(licks his face--a very little lick on the cheek)

Sutoshi: (wipes his cheek using his free hand and chuckles) Alright... (turns a corner and arrives at a trailer house) Here's my home... wait here...

Kori: Ah! (grabs him quickly and plants a firm kiss on his lips) I'm here...

Sutoshi: (smiles) Alright. I'll call if I need help... (runs towards the door as it opens) Dad... I'm home...

Tomoki: Where the hell have you been? (is holding a beer in one hand, and a belt in the other)

Sutoshi: Sorry dad... I was caught up with some people...

Tomoki: Didn't I tell you NOT to mess with others! You are NOT suited to mingle with public you...SATANIC THING! (smacks the belt at Sutoshi)

through the beating 

Tomoki: You can sleep outside tonight, you little bastard... (slams door, locks it)

Sutoshi: (curled up into a tight ball with welts... on verge of tears but not acctually crying)

Kori: (whimpering and whining loudly) Can I come in, can I come in? (whispers whining and pawing at the chain-link fence)

Sutoshi: (in a slightly hoarse voice) Yeah... come on in Kori...

Kori: (bounds over fence without even touching it) Sutoshi! (lands next to him then begins licking his wounds) You didn't scream not once... You're very brave...and you're not Satanic...or a thing... if anything I'm the Satanic Thing...(wraps his arms protectively over him still licking his wounds)

Sutoshi: Kori... please stop licking me... and you, out of all the people I've met in my life even, though I didn't meet many, you are the least evil. (embraces Kori) Dad means well... but he's just ashamed that I like both guys and girls... I guess...

Kori: ...My parents aren't ashamed of me...(makes purring sound) And if you don't clean your wounds they could get infected...I'll sleep here with you...tonight...

Sutoshi: Don't worry about my wounds... I'll clean them when the pain goes away... Anyway, you should be getting home to your family... I can see you tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure they're all worried about you...

Kori: My mother once said "Home is where the heart is" and if that's true then your my home...because you have my heart...(whimpers and nuzzels him) besides it's okay Nuriko will cover for me... **(I hope)**

Sutoshi: (starts to cry) Kori... you are the first person to say anything like that to me... my dad and other family, even neighbors hate me, and ridicule me just because I'm bi... Even with that fact, I just can't seem to bring myself to hate my dad or anyone...

Kori: Oh don't cry...(wipes tears away with his sleeve) Even though I won't addmit it in front of my family, brothers, I am BI and you don't know how different you and I really are...I should be the one ridiculed and beaten if anything...but my family loves what and who I am...Maybe you can come live with me! Nuriko and Kanou and Hiei aren't family only boyfriends...so I should have someone for me too! Please come live with me...I'll take you home, my home, right now! Mom won't mind neither will father!

Sutoshi: You said you were different... How different?

Kori: Very different...You're just human right?

Sutoshi: Yes, but... aren't you?

Kori: ...No...no human blood what-so-ever...(low sad voice)

Sutoshi: Well then. Thats a surprise... but... none-the-less. I don't care what you are.

Kori: ...Are you so sure...? Because what your dad called you is exactly what I am...An evil thing...or so they say...

Sutoshi: You can't possibly be evil, and you aren't a thing either. You are a person. You have a soul, and you have a heart.

Kori: (backs away from him and sits like an obientant dog) I'm...a full blooded DEMON...Dog is my race plus whatever my mother is thrown into it...(looking ashamed)

Sutoshi: (stands even though his face shows it hurts to do so) Like I said. I. Don't. Care. I like you for you and thats what should matter.

Kori: (whimpers when he stood, cause he knew it hurt) Then come home with me...? (still looking ashamed)

Sutoshi: Alright. I'll go to your home. We better hurry cause dad will relize I'm still out here and come back out... (walks to Kori, wincing with every step, kneels and kisses Kori)

Kori: (whines in pleasure) You didn't have to walk I could've come got you...

Sutoshi: It's okay. If I keep moving the pain won't stiffen my muscles...

Kori: (helps him up) But if it hurts you shouldn't move! (whimpers again) (holds him up)

Sutoshi: Remember what I said earlier, before we got to my home, I said I didn't care if I was hurt. This pain is nothing compared to how it used to be, or if he had used the rocksalt.

Kori: It may not hurt you much, but it pains me to see you like this...

Sutoshi: Please don't bother about me... (uses his least injured hand to turn Kori's face towards him to look at his eyes) Don't bother, I'll live. I know I'll live because you're with me. (continues to look at Kori's red eyes with his dark blue-violet eyes)

Kori: (can't say anything but) ...I...(blushes) I love you (closes eyes quickly and looks away) **(yeah! I said it!)**

Sutoshi: Please... don't look away...

Kori: (turns back bashfully blushing)...(makes eye contact)

Sutoshi: I love you too. (kisses Kori)

Kori: ...(kisses back)...(nibbles Sutoshi's lower lip)

Sutoshi: Come on, before my dad comes back out... we should hurry as fast as we can, and don't worry about my injuries.

Kori: Okay but I will be very careful...(goes about 5 steps)

Tomoki: (slams door open) Hey! You! Where do you think you are going with that thing! (holding a rocksalt gun)

Kori: Huh? Who? Me?...Uh...I'm abuducting him to take back to my castle and rape him (said in a clueless manner)...Why do you ask? (happily said)

Tomoki: What the hell? Why would you want a satanic thing like that little bastard?

Sutoshi: (leans down and whispers in Kori's ear) Just get out of here, he doesn't like leaving his yard no matter what.

Kori: Get out of here!...Got it! (Kori's eyes glow blood red and he now has fangs and very sharp claws. He grows very big, One and a half stories tall, big. Large fangs dripping with acidic saliva, and large and silver white with red eyes and no special markings except for his feet, they had red clouds around them and very sharp claws. Atop is back was Sutoshi, riding)

Sutoshi: ...Whoa... big surprise! But I'm still not taking back what I said ealier...

Kori: ((gaint dog form)) (slowly nods his head)

Sutoshi: Alright, you can scare him, but not to bad, then get out of here. We shouldn't linger to long...

Kori: ((Gaint dog form)) (glares at Tomoki and growls, sending sprays of acidic saliva everywhere)

Tomoki: ... (stares at the giant dog in fear then runs inside)

Sutoshi: Lets get out of here, if we don't we'll be over run by twenty or so guns full with rocksalt.

Kori: ((Gaint dog form)) (Snorts) (turns casually and leaps into the air and flys away gracefully almost hitting a couple of trees)

Sutoshi: Whoa buddy... trees there...

Kori: ((Gaint dog form)) (lands on ground and turns back into a Human form of Kori) ((HUMAN form)) Ah! (collaspes to his knees to the ground exhausted)...

Sutoshi: Ah! Kori! Are you okay? (kneels beside him putting an arm around Kori's shoulders) Maybe you shouldn't have done that... (looks really worried)

Kori: (panting) No...that was an equal workout as if I had run all the way with about...100 extra pounds, oh ran by foot...Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine. How 'bout you? You okay?

Sutoshi: I'm fine. Fine and dandy. We should rest... how much farther is your home?

Kori: (looks around) Two blocks away from here! Wow we came really close! (smiles but is still very tired)

Sutoshi: Alright. I'll help, come on. (puts one of Kori's arms around his shoulders) Come on.

Kori: (Ish is being helped) Thankyou...

Sutoshi: You don't have to thank me. (smiles)

Kori: Wait till mom sees...she'll be exstatic...dad I don't know he really isn't 'emotional' and Galire should be happy...I guess...I wonder what Emi-chan would think?...and Yokoshino...err...Nuriko will really be happy...

walking up to the front door 

Tomoe & Chibi: KO-POOOOOOOOONNNNNN! (both glomp Kori)

Sutoshi: (knocked off to the side) ...

Yokoshino: (walks out) Well look what the cat draged in!

Chibi: (throws random object hitting Yokoshino) Don't diss cats! That's some of what I am! (sticks her tongue out...notices Sutoshi) Ah! We have a guest! (goes up to him and sees his wounds, mother instinct kicks in!) OMG! You're hurt, Sesshomaru! Yoko! ANYONE! HELP!

Sesshomaru: (runs out looking distressed) WHAT? Chibi? What is it?

Chibi: (teary eyed) Poor poor Sutoshi! He's really hurt, he needs HELP!

Sesshomaru: Wounds? Fine, get Yoko... he's the expert with herbs and healing stuff... (walks back inside)

Enya: (comes screeching out of the house and runs into Kori) ONII-CHAN! (glomped Kori)

Tomoe: (still hugging Kori)

Kori: c-can't...b-br-breathe...(almost faints)

Yoko: (comes out quickly with herbs) So where's Sutoshi?...

Chibi: (points to dumbfonded person standing with lots of wounds) There...(sobs) I don't want him to die! (crys)

Yoko: He's not going to die Chibi-chan...He'll be alright, so stop crying okay?

Chibi: Really? (asked cutely)

Yoko: Yes really...(begins examining him and his wounds)

Kori: (watching Yoko examining Sutoshi)...(blushing as Sutoshi's shirt comes off) ! (still being choked)

Tomoe: YOKO! (sits beside Yoko petting Yoko's tail)

Enya: (drops Kori as Hiei jolts by) HIEI! Where are you goin?

Hiei: For a walk...

Enya: I'm coming too! (catches up with Hiei and walks with him... at a respectable distace from him)

Hiei: **(she's actually respecting my personal space...Am I dreaming?)**

Tomoe: (still happily petting Yoko's tail as he works)

Sutoshi: ... (blushing since he could feel Kori's gaze on him)

Kori: (staring intently and blushing from Yoko stripping Sutoshi) **(...Sutoshi really does have a good body wow! How'd he keep himself that well at such a dump?...)**

Sutoshi: ... You're stripping me in your front yard... oooookkkaaaayyyy,

Tomoe: (still amused by petting Yoko's tail)

Yokoshino: (walked back inside)

Chibi: Sutoshi...is that a problem?...Shuichi S. and Eiri Yuki didn't really have a problem with being in the front yard when they... No that was Yokoshino and Nuriko! Haha silly me Shu-chan and Yuki-san did it in the backyard or was it on the porch...?

Sutoshi: ...THEY WHAT? (flails and wriggles) ((he's only in his pants btw))

Tomoe: Yuki and Shu-chan just kissed on the porch Chibi! Now, Yokoshino and Nuriko DID almost do that in the front yard, but they didn't because they decided to go to the park!

Chibi: Well Yuki and Shu did something hot enough to give Hiroshi-kun a bad nose bleed...and Yoshi-pon and Nuri-chan were alone and only heard bout it from rumors...meow

Yoko: Stop moving or I'll never get this ointment on! (grabs one of his arms)

Sutoshi: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! That hurt! (jerks arm away) OWWY! That hurt worse! (starts flailing again)

Kori!!! Sutoshi! (runs to him) You okay? You want me to put the medicine on for you? (big worried eyes)

Sutoshi: As long as you don't grab me... I MAY be able to move, that DOESN'T mean I don't feel the pain when PREASSURE is applied!

Kori: (nodds head vigorously) I'll do it gently...(begins to softly put medicine on Sutoshi's wounds)

Sutoshi: (acctually sits still)

Tomoe: (climbs on Yoko's back and pets his ears)

Yoko: What am I? A jungle gym? (is being climbed on)

Chibi: I want Sesshomaru...(walks back inside and goes off to find him quickly) ((spoiled much?))

Tomoe: Well Yo-pon, you're so tall, and I'm so short I can't reach your ears unless your sitting down, so I have no choice but to climb on you!

Sutoshi: **(Well he is gentler than that other person... but that still doesn't erase the fact of I'm half naked in their front yard...)**

Kori: ...I'm done with your arms and back...you seem to be upset wanna go inside? Maybe you'll be more comfy?...

Sutoshi: Wha? Inside? ...

Tomoe: (yawn) Yo-pon! Let's go inside!

Yoko: Okay! Piggy back ride?

Tomoe: Yay! (giggles) I love you Yo-pon!

Yoko: I love you too. (carries her inside)

Kori: Yeah, inside as in, in the house. My room, a room, something like that...Come on you'll like it. (offers a hand to him)

Sutoshi: ... Well... I've... I've never... really... (small really quiet very small voice) been in a house before... (looking at the ground)

Kori: (plops down infront of Sutoshi) It's just like being in a big box. It's warm and safe...and it has even more box places for lots of things! My room's the best box because I have a big soft fluffy bed, momma gave it to me! For a present! (giggles) You'll love it! come on! (jumps up waiting for Sutoshi) (smiles)

Sutoshi: Well... Alright! (hops up wobbling due to the whelts on his legs) Let's go.

Kori: (helps Sutoshi into the house and up to Kori's room) My room! Go ahead and sit on my bed! It's really soft...and I'll put medicine on your chest and legs next if that's okay...

Sutoshi: ... (sits on bed and sinks in about an inch or two or three) Um... I think your beds eating me... (still sinking in to the fluffyness of the bed)

Kori: Oh, hehe...(jumps on the other side of the bed and crawls over to him pulling him out of his squishy whole) haha It won't eat you. But it's nice and soft huh...?

Sutoshi: Oh... okay... ... (looks at the bed warily) I think I got it now...

Kori: So want me to put the rest of the medicine on now? or wait?

Sutoshi: Now would be best, if I wait any longer I don't think I'll be able to move in the morning...

Kori: Okay...unfortuanatly you'll have to remove your pants...I'll wash all your clothes and in the mean time you can borrow something of Galire's maybe or mine...hmmm...

Sutoshi: As long as its big and easy to move in I'm good...

Kori: One of Galire's shirts and mom can find a pair of undershorts and pants/shorts for you to wear...(blush) Alright I'll start with your chest, K? Tell me if it stings alright?...(begins again to put the medicine on him)

Sutoshi: (sits there nice and quiet while he works)

_Downstairs in the living area_

Sesshomaru: (reading to Chibi)

Tomoe: (playing with Yoko's hair)

Yokoshino: (sitting on the couch watching tv)

Kanou: (working on a jiggsaw puzzle)

Galire: (laying in Kanou's lap, while he build's his puzzles)

Yoko: **(oh god...the fortune teller was right about pink ribbions and barettes...)** (letting Tomoe play with his hair)

Chibi: (Is being read to by Sesshomaru)...(smilesmilesmile)

Nuriko: (cooking something and not burning it!)

Hiei: (still walking/run/jogging/racing with Enya)

Enya: ((Dito what he's doing))

_back upstairs_

Sutoshi: (still sitting there not resisting anything)

Kori: ...You okay...you're not talkative like you were...(blush) Done with your chest now...now your um...legs...

Sutoshi: Oh, well, there's nothing really to talk about... um... (blush) ...

Kori:...I..you...yeah...your gonna need to (deeper blush) remove your pants...

Sutoshi: Um... Yeah... I guessed... (deeper blush)...um...um...

Kori: ...(blush) Sorry...but, yeah...

...how are we gonna do this?...(more blushing)

Sutoshi: I... don't...know...(still blushing)...

Kori: How bout I turn around you undress and hide under the covers...then...well that might not work...

Sutoshi: Well, if I'm under the covers... how can you get to my legs? How about... you turn around, I'll undress, and use the cover to cover the only part that needs to be covered...?

Kori: (blushing and nodding) Okay...(turns around)

Sutoshi: (udresses quickly and covers up his special parts) O-okay...

Kori: ...(turns back around) (sees Sutoshi in a bed sheet)...! ...(turns back around and covers his nose)...

Sutoshi: Maybe an adult male should do this...

Kori: ...**(NO! I don't want anyone else to put the medicine on him...is that selfish?)** ...N-n-no I'll be okay...Last time Yoko hurt you...but...Sesshomaru, Galire, and Yokoshino would be no help and Nuriko...Is busy cooking...and Mom and momma are busy too...Hiei and Enya are gone also...Am I being selfish?

Sutoshi: ... (blush) Well, its better to get is over sooner rather than later...

Kori: **(Does that mean I'm selfish?...)** Okay...(puts medcine on his leg wounds) (is a little down hearted)

Sutoshi: And... about your question... I don't think your being selfish... (blush)

Kori: Really? (blushing with a small smile)

Sutoshi: Really. (blushing but smiling as well)

Kori: Almost done! (happy)

Sutoshi: Okay...

After all medicine is put on 

Kori: (wipes his hands) All the medicine's been put on! You'll feel good as new in no time! I'll go get my mom to help find you some clothes...(goes to get up off the bed and slips on some bed sheets and falls face first onto Sutoshi, the only thing separating them was a bed sheet and Kori's clothes) Ah! (major blush)

Sutoshi: Gah...! (major MAJOR blush)

Kori: I think...oh well I give up I'm too sleepy

Sutoshi: You think what?

Kori: ...I don't know...tho I'm really tired...(falls asleep)ZzZzZzZzZz

Sutoshi: ... (blush) Okay... (whispers) I guess I'll have to borrow some of his clothes... now... to get him off me so I can get the clothes...

Kori: (clings to Sutoshi's arm unknowingly)

Sutoshi: ... This is gonna be hard... (looks around... spots a pillow...) Okay... (tries to reach for the pillow but moves Kori a little so he stops) Oh... I don't wanna wake him...

Kori: (mummbles a little when he was moved and clings more)

Sutoshi: Okay...(sighs) I guess... I'm screwed... (just lies there... waiting for something to happen so he can get some clothes)

Kori: Su...(mummbles and cuddles to Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (smiles) He's so cute and sweet when he's asleep... now I just gotta keep the bedsheet between us...

Kori: (sleeps all cuddled up for a long while then groans and turns over letting go of Sutoshi's arm and pulling the sheet just a bit) Su...i...

Sutoshi: (smiles and climbs off the bed going to the dresser and finding himself some clothes then crawling back onto the bed and lying down staring at the ceiling)

Kori: (curled up in the middle of the bed wrapped in a blanket, looking adorable)...(mummbles something)...to...i..

Sutoshi: (looks over at Kori) He's so cute... I'm just gonna hug him! (turns over and wraps his arms around Kori and pulling him close)

Kori: (is pulled close so he buries his face into Sutoshi's chest) ...mmm...Suto...sh...

Sutoshi: Hm? Did he just start to...say my...name? (smiles) (whispers) Sweet Dreams, Kori-kun.

Kori: (mummbles again)...Suto...shi...(and cuddles even closser)

Sutoshi: Good night Kori... (falls asleep)

_downstairs_

Tomoe: Hey! Where's Kori and Sutoshi? (has put Yoko's hair in a funky design that only she could come up with using ribbons, barettes, and ponytail holders)

Yoko: (mortified)...don't know.

Sesshomaru: (snickering)

Yoko: (glares)

Sesshomaru: (shrugs it off)

Chibi: I wish Sesshomaru would let me play with his hair! I'd braid it and make it all wavy...(dreamy sigh)

Sesshomaru: (shivers)...no I like my hair the way it is...

Galire: I think Kori was putting on that medicine for Sutoshi...(goes up to Kori's room and knocks on the door) ...(no answer)... (knocks again)...(still no answer) ** (Well just a tiny peek into his room...)** (Floats through the door and peeks into Kori's room) Ah! wow oh cute...(giggles after seeing both of them curled up together) (floats out and goes back down stairs)

Tomoe: (rumaging through closet pulls out MOMMIJI and a KYONKOYN HAT!) Woohoo! The hats! (puts the kyonkyon hat on) Here Chibi! It's Momiji! HEY! Now I have pointy ears like Yo-pon!

Chibi: ooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOoOo Mommiji (squeals and puts hat on) Awwww now I'm even cuter! I'm a bunny! SQUEE!

Tomoe: (pounces on Yoko) Lookie Lookie! I have ears now too! Yay!

Yoko: ...Yeah cute...(cuddles and kisses)

Sesshomaru: Like you could, or need, to be cuter...(chuckle)

Nuriko: Yoshi-pon come here for a minute!

Tomoe: (giggles and returns the kiss)

Yokoshino: Yeah sure! Be right there Nuri-pon! (walks over)

Nuriko: Hey hey! I cooked something good! Beef stew! I was practicing all day and Chibi and Enya helped me a little! Wanna try some? Promise it'll be good!

Yokoshino: Alright! I'll taste it!

Nuriko: Yay! (fixes him a bowl)

Yokoshino: (tastes it) Its wonderful, but it could be a little better! But I love it all the same!

Nuriko: Really! I did good? (all light up)

Yokoshino: Yeah!

_upstairs_

Sutoshi: (mumbles and rolls over... rolling off the bed) Whoa! (jumps up startled) Oh... I just fell off the bed thats all... (yawn)

Kori: ...(mummbles as he sits up and wipes his eyes) Suto...shi?...? (Looks around) ! Ah! My bed really did eat him! (begins to cry in the middle of the fluffy bed) Sutoshiiiiiiii...

Sutoshi: Eh? (hears Kori crying) Ah! He's crying! (jumps onto the bed emidiatly wrapping his arms around Kori) Don't cry! Please don't cry...

Kori: Sutoshi! I thought my bed had eaten you! I fell asleep near you, I think, and then you were like GONE! (sniffles)

Sutoshi: It's okay Kori! I'm here. (embraces Kori warmly) I won't ever leave you of my own free-will.

Kori: And I won't let anyone take you against your own free-will... so don't (hic) do that again (small sob)

Sutoshi: I'm sorry... I just fell off the bed...

Kori: (nodds) I'm still a little sleepy...(yawn) Guess I did use lots of energy doing that uh...transforming ...hmmm...(rubs eyes)

Sutoshi: Go ahead and go back to sleep Kori.

Kori: Uh-huh...(lays down and cuddles fluffy covers and blankets) Good night...Sutoshi...mm...

Sutoshi: Yeah, good night Kori. (lies down and cuddles up close to Kori)

Kori: ((hours after his nap))...(wakes up in Sutoshi's arms and smiles)...Sutoshi...? (very softly kisses and nibbles his lower lip) ?

Sutoshi: (mumbles and curls into a slight ball)

Kori: (still in his arms almost getting squished) Eh...

Sutoshi: (nuzzels his face into the pillow rubbing it against the soft fabric)

Kori: Wanna sleep more? (cuddling closer)

Sutoshi: (mumbles and sleepily opens one eye)

Kori: (looking at him and smiles) You don't have to get up...Sorry I woke you.

Sutoshi: (shakes his head) (hoarsely) Nah. I should get up anyway...

Kori: (looks at a clock) It's noon...(stomach growls) Eh...? (small blush) I guess I'm hungry...

Sutoshi: (smiles and chuckles) Yeah. I'm hungry too. (coughs to clear his throat) So, shall we go find something to eat? (his voice normal now)

Kori: Yes (crawling off the bed) I'll need to change first then I'll take you to the kitchen and we can find something to eat. Whatever you want!

Sutoshi: 'Kay. (slowly sits up groaning because his wounds from last night ached)

Kori: (looks back at him worriedly as he gets changed quickly)

Sutoshi: (sees that Kori was worried and smiles) It's okay. No need to worry. I've had worse injuries than this and still lived. (does the 'heh' thing most all anime characters do)

Kori: But still...(climbs over on the bed to Sutoshi) I worry about things... especially about people I care about. I'll get you something for pain too.

Sutoshi: (pats Kori's head) Don't worry. I'm fine. (kisses his forehead) There's no need for the pain killers, they'll just make me sleepy.

Kori: So, you look nice when you sleep. (purrs at the kiss)

Sutoshi: (smiles) I'm fine. Don't worry about it. There's no need. (uses somewhat of a tone that shows its final and he won't take anymore of an argument)

Kori: ...(sighs) okay fine...but I'm making you something to eat anyways. (nuzzels his neck)

Sutoshi: (smiles) Alright. So, let's get some food. (climbs out of the bed and groans as he stands straight and wobbles a bit then gets his balance)

Kori: (lets out a silent 'ah' and jumps off the bed stabalizing Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: It's okay. I'm fine. I can do this. (slowly, wincing once in awhile, walks to the door)

Kori: (follows him attentivly, whimpering when he winced) Okay...(lie) (They get down stairs and into the kitchen and Kori leads him to the fridge) Do you like scrambled eggs? Pancakes? Waffels? Bacon? Sausage? Fried eggs? Anything you name it! (smiles)

Sutoshi: ...hm...well... I'm not really used to having those kinds of food for breakfast... cereal is fine... (winces as he sits down in a chair)

Kori: (will have a mental break down because of Sutoshi and his 'I don't need pain killers') But I **_want _**to make you something! (said firmly)

Sutoshi: All right... make me something, I really don't care what...

Kori: But...(sadly) I wanted you to choose...I wanna get to know you better. Know lots about you. What you like to eat, do, how you act, everything...

Sutoshi: Okay... Well, I did once get a meal of pancakes, sausage, and eggs... I thought it tasted pretty good... If it isn't too much trouble I'll take that...

Kori: (nodds head happily) I love cooking! But don't tell Yokoshino! Mom, Chibi, says I'm the best cook in the house. Even better than her, which is saying a lot! (begins getting all the ingredients) I'll make it all from scratch, it's better that way.

Sutoshi: (smiles) Okay. I look foreward to tasting your cooking.

Kori: (smiles and begins to happily cook for Sutoshi, bubbling with happiness)

Hiei: (walks into the kitchen with an empty cup)...Hey, Kori...who's that? (opens fridge and gets out the tea, pouring some into his cup)

Kori: Sutoshi, I met him yesterday...

Hiei: This is another YokoshinoXNuriko or GalireXKanou thing isn't it or Enya and me...huh? Ya meet 'em and then like stick with 'em the whole story and such... Well good luck, I hope you two can get farther than poor Galire and Kanou...(leaves kitchen saying those words)

Kori: (blush...)

Sutoshi: Is every one like Galire and Kanou, who ever they are, and Yokoshino or something?

Kori: ...no I don't think so...

Sutoshi: (shrugs) Whatever you say...Kori-kun.

Kori: (giggles) okay! (goes back to cooking)

After the food is made 

Kori: Eat up! (serves him what he wanted: pancakes, sausage and eggs) (smiles)

Sutoshi: (tastes the food) Mmmmm! This IS really good!

Kori: Yay! I'm glad you like it! (eats some for himself, he made himself some food too) I was afraid I made the eggs too done...heh.

Sutoshi: I don't really mind they taste fine to me.

Kori: I'm really glad...(smiles as he eats)

Yokoshino: (comes into the kitchen and sees them eating) Well lookie here it's the two love birds!

Kori: (blushes badly) Go Away! (turns his face away)

Yokoshino: Now was that nice, lil bro?

Kori: Just go AWAY! (forcefully)

Sutoshi: (glares at Yokoshino) Just do us all a favor and leave us alone!

Yokoshino: (ignores Sutoshi and Kori) (chuckles) I don't see why you hide it, bro. You should be proud that your like the family.

Kori: (glares at Yokoshino with stern look)...(mummbles under his breathe then contiues eating)

Yokoshino: (walks over to Kori leans over him) Watcha eating? (grabs his plate)

Kori: Give it back!

Nuriko: Yokoshino! (walks in) What are you doing?

Yokoshino: (hides the plate behind his back) Nothing...

Kori: He stole my breakfast! and is picking on me **AGAIN**!

Yokoshino: No I'm not! He's just trying to get me in trouble!

Sutoshi: Kori is actually the one telling the truth...

Kori: (glares at Yokoshino)

Nuriko: Didn't I tell you to be nice to him! Stop it now or _else_...

Yokoshino: (sets plate back on table) I didn't touch it...(walks over to the fridge)

Nuriko: ...Thankyou Yoshi-pon...(hugs and kisses him)

Kori: (checks his plate then sits back down)...sorry Sutoshi...(in little voice)

Sutoshi: It's okay.

Nuriko: Now be nice...(leaves to go get dressed)

Yokoshino: (walks behind Kori pushing his face foward...a little too far because his face goes into his plate) oops did I do that...sorry (smirks, walks out)

Kori: (pulls his face from his ruined breakfast) Damn Onii-san! (grumbles and begins to clean his face)

Sutoshi: (slides his plate towards Kori) Here you can have mine...

Kori: (stares at it for a moment) Let's share it?

Sutoshi: We don't have to share it...

Kori: But it's your breakfast...I can always eat later...Oh I have a question! It seems kinda odd though...coming out of the blue like this...

Sutoshi: Ask away!

Kori: Well...(small blush) how do, or did, you keep in such great shape living with your dad? Ah...sorry it's kinda rude...but I noticed it yesterday...

Sutoshi: Ah...well...it's not rude or anything but I stayed in shape because I snuck into the house whenever dad wasn't home and worked out on dad's work out machine's and sometimes fought back against him.

Kori: Wow...You're so brave Sutoshi! ((I think he loves him even more now))

Nuriko: (walks back into the kitchen) Kori where did this mess come from?

Kori: Uh...Yokoshino pushed my face into my breakfast...then left...

Nuriko: ...(twitches) Really?...(leaves and goes to find Yokoshino)

Kori: ...I guess Yokoshino's so not screwed, ya know? ((na no da?))

Sutoshi: So what are we going to do today, Kori?

Kori: I dunno! Hmm...we could go swimming...do you know how?

Sutoshi: Yeah. Sure let's go swimming.

Kori: Okay, but let's finish eating first.

After they eat 

Kori: Alright let's head to the locker room and find you some swimming trunks. (takes Sutoshi's hand)

Sutoshi: (obientantly follows Kori)

Galire: Kanou! Hurry and let's get changed! (waving at Kanou)

Kanou: I'm coming I'm coming! (gets changed)

Galire: yay! Oh hey Kori! Hello Sutoshi. You guys going swimming too?

Kori: Yeah...

Sutoshi: Yeah...first we gotta find me a pair of swimming trunks...

Kori: Yep...(still holding Sutoshi's hand)

Galire: Cool! Well if you need to use one I haven't...The navy pair that's in my locker. Their too small...Well let's go Kanou! (grabs Kanou and runs to the pool)

Sutoshi: Ya wanna see if I can use those one's Kori?

Kori: Sure...(takes Sutoshi into the locker room) There's my locker, you can have the one right next to it...okay? (goes over to his locker and opens it)

Sutoshi: Okay...(goes over to the locker that is now his)...

Kori: (takes his shirt off) Oh that's right! (runs over to Galire's locker and pulls out the navy swimming trunks) Here ya go! (walks back over to Sutoshi and hands them to him)

Sutoshi: (trys them on, they fit) They fit great!

Kori: Cool...(gets himself into his swimming trunks)

Sutoshi: (already had the trunks on) Let's go.

Kori: Okay! (grabs Sutoshi's arm) We'll also have to put sunblock on, so we don't get burnt! ((Kori has pretty pale skin like Sesshomaru))

Sutoshi: Okay. I'll get your back and you can get mine. ((...his skin is like a natural tan...))

Kori: Okay! (smiles and goes outside with Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (follows Kori and just is there... waiting for him to be told to do something)

Kori: ...What's wrong Sutoshi? You can go ahead and put sunblock on yourself for now...(points to sunblock Galire and Kanou used)

Sutoshi: Alright. (takes the sunblock and gets some and rubs it over his legs and arms and chest)

Kori: (does the same thing as Sutohsi, putting sunblock on) Want me to do your back now?

Sutoshi: Sure.

Kori: ...**((AH! Yoko's medicine didn't heal his wounds as quickly as mine...although I do have demon in me...I totally forgot...I should've thought of this earlier))** (puts sunblock gently on Sutoshi's back) You sure your up for swimming...I'm sorry I forgot about your wounds...

Sutoshi: It's okay, Kori. They don't really hurt right now.

Kori: But...but...(sad face with teary eyes) I forgot and it was very selfish of me and I should've thought before...

Sutoshi: Kori! It's okay! Really!

Kori: No it's not...(sad face) I'm sorry...(looks at his feet)

Sutoshi: It's okay! Really! (jumps up and hugs Kori)

Kori: (blush)...Sutoshi...(hugs back)

Sutoshi: My wounds are fine. Don't worry.

Kori: ...If you say so...will you do my back now?...

Sutoshi: Of course! (smiles)

Kori: Thankyou...(sits down for Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (takes some sunblock and begins to rub it on his back)

Galire: (splashing in the pool) Kanou! Yay! (hugs Kanou)

Kanou: (playfully splashes water in Galire's face and laughs)

Galire!! (giggles and tackles Kanou into the water kissing him) You look so happy Kanou!

Kori: (smiles) Shall we jump in too?

Sutoshi: (walks to end of pool at the deep side) Here goes! (runs, Jumps, and gracefully ((not)) dives into the pool)

Kori: (giggles) Here I come Sutoshi! (gets a running start and does a graceful dive into the pool going to the bottom almost then coming the surface near Sutoshi) You should work on your...uh dives...heehee...(paddles up to him and smiles)

Sutoshi: I was just messing around. I can acctually dive pretty good. (dives under and grabs Kori's ankles pulling him under)

Kanou: (blush) I guess...

Galire: You should laugh that way more often! You looked really cute!

Kori: (is pulled under, after taking a deep breathe) ! (looks at Sutoshi and pushes him deeper under the water)

Sutoshi: (swims off to the side of the pool coming to the surface)

Kanou: (blush) Heh heh heh...

Kori: (follows him to the surface) haha...Can't hold your breath too long? (has just swam up beside him, floating on his back)

Galire: (smiles and playfully splashes Kanou) hehe

Kanou: Hey! (laughs and splashes him back)

Sutoshi: (laughs) I am just a human, Na no da. (splashes Kori and swims really fast to the other end of the pool)

Galire: (giggles and splashes back)

Kori: Eee! (laughs and chases after Sutoshi, breast-stroking) You're a pretty quick swimmer...(catches him and clings to his back, pulling him back onto him) (kisses his cheek)

Kanou: (laughs more and splashes Galire)

Sutoshi: Eek! (ish pulled back and has his cheek kissed)

Kori: Swimming is a good way to build up lung capacity and your strength... If you swim enough you work up good muscles...(floats a while with Sutoshi)

Glaire: (laughs and splashes Kanou, runs a little away and splashes again)

Sutoshi: Yeah...

Kanou: (chases after Galire and splashes him)

Galire: (laughs and they contiue to play in the water)

Kori: ...(lets go of Sutoshi and goes under water and swims close to the bottom)

Sutoshi: (suddenly drops into the water and comes up coughing)

Kanou: (laughs and also continues to play in the water)

Kori: (floats at the bottom looking up through the crystal clear water as little bubbles float up...sees Sutoshi at the surface)

Out of the pool 

Sutoshi: (has a towel on his head, with his hair actually straight due to the water and it's plastered to his face, only thing he has on are his pants...you get the picture!) (smiles) So, what shall we do next?

Kori: **(wow...)** ...(also wet with a towel drying his hair, in pants only) **(...he looks...really nice ...wet...)** (blush)

Sutoshi: (smiles) You still haven't answered me... (slowly begins to dry his hair)

Kori: ...Since I chose this time you can choose this time...okay...**(Waahhh! I hope I don't get a nosebleed from this...)** (blush)

Sutoshi: I dunno... What is there we can do? (slides the towel onto his shoulders)

Kori: Anything you want...(trys not to look at Sutoshi because he's being smexy) (more blushing)

Sutoshi: Well... (tilts his head to the side)((like Mamimi when she was talking with Naota...I don't remember which episode)) I dunno... You have any ideas?

Kori: ...(feels a nosebleed coming soon...maybe hopefully not) Well... uh... not really I was hoping you'd choose...What you like to do for fun? (blushing and biting his lower lip)

Sutoshi: (shakes his head and water flies everywhere) Well, what I used to do for fun was just walk around the park...well, rather... memorize the way to the middle of the hedge maze there... then when Dad was gone I would sneek into the house and work out... that was pretty much all I ever did...

Kori: Maybe next time me and my dad, Sesshomaru or Yoko, train together you could come too...or something... We could go to the park! I never got to the center of the hedge maze before...would you take me...uh please? (looks at him and smiles with a blush)

Sutoshi: Alright! We'll we go to the hedge maze! (Stands and walks out the door droping the towel in a basket with other towels that needed washing) ((Yes, he is going to walk into public without a shirt...))

Kori: (falls onto the floor indian style and puts his hands in his lap) Gawd! He's so hott! Uhhh! (moans and covers his face with his hands) Hey Wait! Sutohsi! (jumps up and follows Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (stops and turns) C'mon Kori! (smiles)

Kori: Sutoshi...You...you're not going into public without a shirt are you?

Sutoshi: Yeah. It's not the first time. I don't mind. C'mon!

Kori: I do! **(I don't wanna share your splendid body with anyone!)** It's...it's not proper...(**that's a lame excuse)** ...(blush)

Sutoshi: Don't worry Kori. (walks over to him and takes his hand) I'm not the only one who does something like this. Come on. Before it gets to late and we get held up.

Kori: ...okay...(blushing a lot) ...(holding Sutoshi's hand and walking close to him) Thankyou, Sutoshi...

Sutoshi: No problem. (lightly kisses Kori's cheek) Race ya. (laughs and takes off running)

Kori: Ah! (takes off after Sutoshi) (smiles)

At the Hedge maze 

Sutoshi: (stop, panting, of course covered in sweat cause they were running) Haha! I've won. (leans against a light pole)

Kori: (comes up behind Sutoshi and leans on the light pole) (pants a little bit) Tired? Wanna rest?

Sutoshi: (spins around the pole to where he's in front of Kori and wraps his arms around him and lightly kisses him and let's him go and runs off into the hedge maze calling back) Come find me! If you can get to me without me having to talk you through any part, you can have anything you want!

Kori: (is going to die...from happiness and impaintence) Okay...(waits a bit then goes into the maze) I'm coming, Sutoshi! (trys to get through, but fails and so now sniffs for him...) Su-to-shi(lightly hums)

Sutoshi: (snickers and waits behind a small bush that was in the middle)

Kori: (on all fours sniffing for Sutoshi, gets his scent, stands up, and runs in that direction...humming the Sutoshi thing) (after a lot of trial and error finds The center) Sutoshi...? (walks in, looking around) ? I'm here...

Sutoshi: (sneeks up and tackles Kori from behind) Gotchya!

Kori: OH! (is tackled and falls over, Sutoshi landing on top of him) I got here all by myself...(blushes majorly)

Sutoshi: (kisses Kori's cheek) So, what is it you want then? (sits up and helps Kori to sit up)

Kori: (kisses Sutoshi's lips) ...I dunno...**(You)** ...(after a long time of thinking) I want you...to be a little more open and act a little freer...don't wait for me to tell you to do something, asked for something...or something...You can only be so nice...(kisses him again)

Sutoshi: ...(smiles) I'll try... but... is there anything else you want? That I could exchange for that request?

Kori: ...mmaaaayyyybbeeee...(Super major blush)...(more blushing) I uh...yeah...

Sutoshi: (leans over and whispers into Kori's ear) You can ask. I don't care what it is... ((Note... he did that smexy like...))

Kori: ...Uh...sorry about this...but ...(looks down and blushes madly and says in a very small voice) you...

Sutoshi: (laughs) You don't have to say sorry, Ko-pon. (uses one hand and gently pulls Kori's face up so he's not looking down and kisses him)

Kori: ...(blushing he kisses back) ...thanks for being so nice to me...(hugs him and stays there for a while)

Sutoshi: (embraces Kori) You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't want to be anything but nice to you, Ko-pon.

Kori: ...And that's why I'm thankful...(cuddles with Sutoshi) I really really really do love you...ya know.

Sutoshi: (keeps his arms around Kori and holds him close) And I really really really love you, Ko-pon, and I always will. Forever and always, and Always forever. (nuzzles his face into the nape of Kori's neck)

Kori: (giggles) and I'll love you Forever and always...and always forever...Su-pon?(ish still being held colse, so he kisses Sutoshi full on the lips very deeply...very very deeply...too deep for a 14year old...in my opinnion)

Sutoshi: (returns the kiss) ((...When did they become ABLE to do such things?))

Kori: ...(after a long moment breaks the kiss so Sutoshi can breathe) ... (blush) ...! well...that was...uh...nice...

Sutoshi: (chuckles) Then, why'd you stop? (kisses him again)

Kori: (would say: "So you could breathe." but he kissed him again) (slips back into the kiss, pushing Sutoshi onto the ground...Kori on top...((strangely, thier getting farther than Galire and Kanou...older sibling/boyfriend)))

Sutoshi: (ends up falling backwards, rolling over and putting Kori against the ground and himself on top...) ((Using this saying for no reason: Kiiiiinky Kiiinddaa!))

Kori: **(I guess...I get my wish...)** (still kissing and now on bottom, not resiting anything Sutoshi does...nothing what so ever) ((Chibi-san, his mom: I can't believe this! Since when have 14 year olds been so mature? ...(thinks about self)...okay then...I can't say anything ...I liked gay ppl then too))

Sutoshi: (...picture it...he does... anything... A-N-Y-THING! He wants...yes...hint: Yokoshino and Nuriko...)

Kori: (let's Sutoshi have his way with him, and enjoys it)

Afterwards... 

Kori; (breathless) (sits up) Ah...(blush) (smiles)

Sutoshi: (is wearing his pants...he put them back on... is laying down on his back on the ground, outstrechted) ...well then... (smiles) What next?

Kori: Hm...(is putting his clothes back on) Uh...(looks up in thought) hungry? We could go back home and get some food...I'm sure it's close to dinner...

Sutoshi: (smiles) All right. I was thinking maybe to get a shower before dinner...

Kori: There's a really big bath tub in the bathroom contected to my room...is it okay? (crawls over to Sutoshi, leaning over his face) Huh? Su-kun? (kisses him)

Sutoshi: (gags) Oh no! Ko-pon! You've killed me! (pretends to faint)

Kori: (screams) Ahhhh! No! (flips out) Don't die Sutoshi! (begins to cry)

Sutoshi: (opens one eye then quickly moves to where he can lunge at Kori and glomps him) I'm only kidding! Ko-pon. (kisses Kori.)

Kori: (ish glomped and kissed...he's stopped crying by now) Su-kun! (huggles tightly) Wahhh! That was mean! (pouts because he fell for it...but that's to be expected)

Sutoshi: (smiles) Aww... I'm sorry Ko-pon! I couldn't help it... (hugs Kori) So, let's get home.

Kori: (nodds) Alright...(helps Sutoshi to his feet) Let's go...(walks hand and hand with Sutoshi)

at home...while Sutoshi is in the bath 

Yokoshino: (sitting in the living area watching tv)

Kori: (waiting for Sutoshi to get out of the bath) (walking aimlessly, happens by the living room) ...

Nuriko: (is still upset with Yokoshino...a little, watching tv with him) Hey Kori! Where have you been all day? You and Sutoshi just disappeared...

Yokoshino: (doesn't say anything, totally ignores Kori and continues to watch tv)

Kori: Yeah...(thinks what to say) We went swimming then we went to the park for a bit...to the gardens...

Nuriko: So how is Sutoshi doing? Is his wounds okay?

Sutoshi: (walks in, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a button up shirt,shirt not buttoned) Hey guys. (his hair is damp not wet... but it still hangs straight like, except for the ends... those are curled a little)

Kori: (Googles at Sutoshi) Hey. I guess I'll go jump in the bath now! (would kiss him, but yeah Yokoshino is there...the killjoy)

Nuriko: Well speak of the devil! Hello Sutoshi, how are you today? Feeling any better?

Sutoshi: I'm just fine, Nuriko. Thanks for asking. How've you been?

Nuriko: Good...(pokes Yokoshino) but Yoshi-pon's grumpy cause he can't be mean to Kori...

Yokoshino: ... (pouts)

Sutoshi: ... (smiles) Oh well. He'll figure out its better to be nice than to be mean, sooner or later. (walks back to Kori's room and lies down on the bed, accidentally dozing off and falling asleep)

Kori: (takes his bath, but forgets to get clothes so he walks into his room in a towel, and sees Sutoshi sleeping) ...(smiles and gets dressed quickly) Sutoshi? (whispers and gently crawls onto his bed) ...

Sutoshi: (makes no response he is in such a deep sleep using the statement that he was sleeping like a log would be an understatment...)

Kori: Wow...did he get that worn out today? heh...(curls up at Sutoshi's head gently running his fingers through Sutohsi's hair) He's real cute when he sleeps... (watches Sutoshi sleep)

Yokoshino: (just walks right into Kori's room without knocking) Dinner time Lil Bro...(sees Kori and Sutoshi) (triumphent smirk) Aww...lookie I knew it! So... how far did you guys get? or did you not pass first base yet?

Kori: I...Fine we'll be down in a while...now leave before you wake him up! (hisses it at Yokoshino quietly) AND I don't have to tell you anything...

Yokoshino: (lights up and smiles evily) ...(races down the stairs screaming) OMG! Little Kori-kun has done it! Lil Kori's become a man! He's gone all the way around and back to home base! (snickers) haha!

Kori: (runs to his door blushing very super badly) SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sutoshi: (mummbles and sits up) What's going on? (sleepily said)

Kori: Ah! I'm sorry did I wake you! I'm so sorry...(shuts his door and goes back to the bed)

Sutoshi: I was asleep? When did I doze off?

Kori: Uh...(face still red) sometime during me taking a bath...Oh it's dinner time...

Sutoshi: (plops back onto the bed) Save my portion, I haven't had any sleep in two days... and I seem to have acumulated a major headache... I'll eat later. (lays an arm over his face)

Kori: But you slept with me yesterday...the night before I dunno... I know you slept with me yesterday...how could you not have any sleep in the _last two_ days?

Sutoshi: (mumbles) I didn't really sleep. I stayed up and watched you. I couldn't help it, you just seemed so innocent, I couldn't keep my eyes closed...

Kori: Sutoshi! You shouldn't've done that! You should sleep and not stay up to watch me sleep! If you wanted to see me sleep then follow me on a boring day... I sleep under the big tree and stuff...(feels bad because he caused Sutoshi's headache and lack of sleep)

Sutoshi: It's okay! I just need some extra sleep and I'll be good as new. Besides, you seemed so peaceful there beside me... You know I love you, I couldn't help it...

Kori: ...okay I'll save you some food...just rest and stop watching me sleep...**(like he'll listen, but still...)** (quickly kisses him and leaves for the kitchen)

Sutoshi: G'night Ko-pon. I love you.

Kori: ...(peeks head back in) Love you too...sweet dreams...(smiles and really leaves for the kitchen...after a long pause to look at him sleeping...a very long pause)

IN THE KITCHEN

Yokoshino: Oh! Ko-pon! Where's Sushi-pon? (laughs) Sushi, haha... Fish... (prances and continues to say things mean about the fact that Kori and Sutoshi were 'together' as in (not so much as a hornball) him and Nuriko... or (little bit more) like Galire and Kanou)

Kori: ...Yokoshino...atleast my relationship doesn't really revolve around sex and things like that...even if you love Nuriko you two do it wayyyy too much...and don't call him 'Sushi-pon' you petifile...'cause if you do anything to him it's illegal...and you could get thrown in jail or something...maybe they'll casterate you or something...(says that as he fixes him and Sutoshi their food) I wonder if Su-kun likes these?...

Yokoshino: ...You're just jealous. Besides, why would **I** want an ugly bastard like Sutoshi? I wouldn't risk loosing my Nuri-pon! Not even if my life counted on it!

Kori: (snap!) ! (turns around in a blink throwing a plate at Yokoshino like a throwing star) Shut up...Don't you ever talk about Sutoshi like that again... (his eyes are now red and his semi-pointed ears are really pointy now, and he has sharp claws)

Yokoshino: Eeep... (shows his wings and flies up and towards the door flying outside) **(Damn... I think I just went a little to far... pops is gonna have my skin for dinner! Shit!)**

Kori: (hisses through fangs) I hate you...(but remains somewhat calm...breaking the plate in his hand and then breaking the counter, both things were near his hands) (breathing heavily)

Yoko: (has just walked in)

Kori: (glares at Yoko)

Yoko: Eh? (sees Kori and the destruction, and the glass plate sticking out of the wall) What's wrong Kori? ...

Nuriko: What happened here?

Kori: ...(now shaking with anger) Yokoshino...

Tomoe: (comes streaking into the room and jumps ((NOT NAKED! She's not naked! She just running really really fast!)) onto Kori) Ko-pon! (squeals and huggles him, clueless of anything that happened)

Kori: Errrr...(barks at Tomoe) GET OFF! **NOW! **(grips the counter breaking it more and crushing the glass in his hand, imbeding it deeper into his skin)

Tomoe: (backs off quickly) Wha- what'd I do? (teary eyed, sniffle)

Yokoshino: (outside) ...(flat stare) Great... I'm stuck out here...

Sutoshi: (just so happens comes down stairs) What's all the- (sees Kori and his bloody hands) KORI? What the hell happened? (runs over to Kori)

Yoko: (grabs Tomoe) It's okay...Yokoshino did something real bad this time and upset Kori, and I guess it was bad enough to cause him to flip out...Yokoshino is okay though...I don't smell any of his bood...(hugs her close keeping an eye on Sutoshi and Kori) Becareful Sutoshi, Kori's deathly angry!

Kori: (eyes go from glowing red back to normal then to glowing red and so on back and forth) ...(grips the counter and glass tighter as Sutoshi walks up)

Sutoshi: My gawd Kori. C'mon let's go upstairs and I'll help you with the wounds on your hands... (lightly places his hand on Kori's forearm) You're bleeding really bad...

Kori: (closes his eyes tightly and lets go of the counter and drops what glass that isn't imbedded in his hand) ...(bites down really hard and grabs for Sutoshi with the non-glass imbedded hand)

Sutoshi: C'mon, Ko-pon... Let's go take care of that hand... If you want, I'll lead you up stairs, if you wish to keep your eyes closed.

Kori: (nodds still gritting his teeth and keeping his eyes closed)

Sutoshi: Alright. C'mon, follow the sound of my voice and I'll tell you when we get to the stairs. (starts to walk still having his hand on Kori's forearm)

upstairs 

Sutoshi: (in the bathroom with Kori at the sink) (using tweezers and gently (at least as gentle as he can) pulling pieces of glass from Kori's hand) I'm sorry if this hurts...

Kori: (whimpers every once in a while) (shakes his head) ...(has cracked his eyes open, just enough to see what he did to his hands) ...

Sutoshi: (frowns) I'm sorry... (just suddenly leans over and plants a kiss on Kori's lips)

Kori: (kisses back) ...(makes a small faint purring sound)...to...shi...(opened his eyes all the way now, but still don't wanna talk to much)

Sutoshi: (sad look in his eyes) Kori... I'm sorry you're hurt... Maybe I should've just come down to dinner... I'm really sorry... (blaming himself for Kori's injuries)

Kori: unnn...(shakes his head and gives Sutoshi a sad look, then nibbles Sutoshi's earlobe)...(whimpers a bit) ((translation: It's okay...I love you...--something to that effect--))

Sutoshi: ... Let's hurry and get all the glass out of your hand... (slowly goes back to pulling out shards of glass)

Kori: (sits there wordlessly, whining as little as possible)

After all glass is gone 

Sutoshi: (wraps Kori's hand with a bandage thing) There. All good... for that hand at least...

Kori: (looking like a dog who knows it did something wrong)...sorry...

Sutoshi: It's okay... You don't have to apologize... I'm sure you didn't mean to get hurt... Now, let's see that other hand of yours... (voice cracks a little cause he's sad that he couldn't do anything about Kori getting hurt)

Kori: ...Yokoshino...said...mean things...(gives him his right hand, the one that crushed the marble counter not the glass plate,) (spaced look on now like he'd dreaming)

Sutoshi: (puts medicine on the hand and bandages it and does whatever was needed to be done) There ya go, Ko-pon... (wraps his arms around Kori and embraces him)

Kori: (begins to cry)

Sutoshi: Oh, no! Please, Ko-pon! Don't cry... please...

Kori: ...but...but... I made you worry so much and made you feel bad for no reason and...and...(hics and then sobs more)...I ...I did something ...something really baaaadd...(cries more)

Sutoshi: (embraces Kori tighter, but not so tight to squeeze him) Don't worry about me... It's just what I do... I worry about those I love... and I'm sure what you did couldn't be that bad... Please, don't cry...

Kori: ...But ...but I-I ...I tried...(sobs) Tried to kill Yokoshino! (cries really hard)

Sutoshi: If you didn't kill him, it doesn't matter... It's not bad unless you acctually do kill him... **(Only it would be a favor to certain people...)** (pulls Kori back and looks at Kori's face) Don't cry... please... I'm begging...

Kori: But Sutoshi! I really could have! I...(tries to hold back a sob and hiccups) I could've really killed him...(tears involanterily fall) I could've went after him and killed him and I _thought_ about doing it! It's horrible...(sobs a little)

Sutoshi: What matters is that you didn't. You didn't persue him, you didn't fulfill the thought of killing him. You didn't **do** anything... It's alright. (that had been said in a slightly stern but soft, and gentle voice) (lightly, but passionatly kisses Kori, hoping it would help calm him down)

Kori: Unnmmmm...(let's Sutoshi kiss him and kisses back a little)...(is calming down...during the kiss...slowly but surely...)

Sutoshi: (after a long moment...a very long moment) (breaks kiss) Feeling better?

Kori: (whimpers when he breaks the kiss) ...Uh-huh...(curls up in Sutoshi's lap and goes to sleep)

Sutoshi: (smiles) G'night... Ko-pon. (said in a small whisper) (picks Kori up and carries him to the bad and lies him down, leans over kisses his forehead and then goes into the bathroom to clean up all the first aid stuff and the blood that had been spilled)

DOWN STAIRS

Chibi: (cleaning up the blood from Kori) My poor poor child! (sobbing as she cleans)

Sesshomaru: ...Wow... Kori's pretty strong... (helping Yoko move in new marble counter top and installing it in the kitchen and taking the old counter top outside)

Tomoe: (sweeps up glass)

Kanou: (trying to pull the plate out of the wall)

Galire: need some help? (helps Kanou's trying)

Yoko: Don't bother...I'll get it out later, me or Sesshomaru or Kori or Yokoshino or Nuriko...(helping Sesshomaru with the counter top) Damn... Your kid sure is strong...He smashed it to pieces with one hand...

UP STAIRS

Sutoshi: (wipes his forehead for effect) Okay. All clean... (yawn) Best get some rest... (crawls into the bed, and curls up beside Kori wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep)

Kori: (having no dreams really...sleeping soundlessly from blood loss)

next morning 

Sutoshi: (wakes and notices Kori was still asleep) Heh... (leans over and lightly kisses him, then gets up and goes into the bathroom and takes a short, quick shower, and gets dressed) Hmm... I know! I'll bring Kori his breakfast! (quickly goes downstairs to get breakfast for himself and Kori)

Kori: (still snoozing then rolls over and ...no Sutoshi) Huh...(sits up rubbing his eyes sleepily) Sutoshi...?

Sutoshi: (carefully opens the door using his foot, balancing on one foot in order to do that...)...I can do this... if I hold my tounge **juuust** right... mmm... (walks in carrying the tray, notices Kori) Oh! Good morning! I brought ya up some breakfast. (walks over to the bed and sets the tray down on the night stand)

Kori: ...You didn't have to do that...but thankyou. (smiles brightly)

Sutoshi: Your welcome. (plops down beside Kori) (lays down with his legs hanging off the side of the bed) How ya feeling today? Do your hands hurt?

Kori: No just a little sore here and there but it's normal...my hands should heal in a day or two...Sorry for causing so much trouble...and thanks so much for helping me... (brushes some hair from Sutoshi's face and smiles at him)

Sutoshi: (smiles) You're no trouble at all, Ko-pon, and you don't really have to thank me. I don't mind, really. (sits up) Now, you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I'm gonna go get some more bandages so we can change that bloody one on your left hand. (lightly kisses Kori's forehead, stands and walks into the bathroom and rumages around for the bandages)

Kori: Under the sink or behind the Mirror...bandages...(looks over at his breakfast...scrambled eggs, toast, coffee, milk, and bacon.) **(Did he cook this all by himself? wow...)** ...(smiles happily and eats a piece of bacon)

Sutoshi: (walks out carrying some bandages) I hope that tastes good... I cooked it, and its been about maybe three years since I last cooked something... (sits indian style on the floor with his back against the bed)

Kori: Well nothing smells burnt or looks it either...the bacon isn't burnt either...(eats some of the eggs...then takes a sip of coffee) The eggs could be cooked just a little more...but so far everything is great...where's your food?

Sutoshi: Huh? Oh, I'm gonna eat later. Right now, the first thing on my mind is taking care of you. (sits on his knees and turns to face Kori) Now, let me see your hand.

Kori: (stern look) only if...(looks at his breakfast) You eat my toast...you didn't eat last night because of me...and so you'll eat now...so **_I_** can see...

Sutoshi: My first priority is you. I'll eat as soon as I'm done with your hand. I promise! I swear upon my love for you, that I will eat.

Kori: ...(bites his lip) ...but you're my first priority...if you get sick or something...who'll take care of me?

Sutoshi: Don't worry. I'm not going to be getting sick anytime soon. How about this, when I'm finished with your hand, and you finished eating, we'll go down stairs and you can whitness me eat something?

Kori: You swore...I'm keeping to it...if you really love me...(holds out his hands to Sutoshi)...

Sutoshi: Okay. (unwraps Kori's hands and is surprised at how fast they've healed) Wow... (puts more medicine on them and gently wraps clean bandages around his hands) There you go.

Kori: ...Thankyou...(kisses his cheek)...(quickly eats breakfast and downs his coffee and half his milk) Sutoshi! (pounces on him and licks the milk off his own lips) Your turn...

Sutoshi: (sigh) Alright. Let's go.

Kori: (follows like an obiendant dog)...

Sutoshi: (walks downstairs, grabs two apples and washes them) Okay. I fulfill my promise. (bites into one of the apples) There we go.

Kori: ...please eat all of it...(watches him eating) ...

Sutoshi: I will. C'mon, today's a beautiful day. Let's go outside. (eats his apple...s)

Kori: Okay...wanna go to my favorite tree in our yard? I nap there all the time. (cocks his head to the side)

Sutoshi: (smiles) Okay. You can choose to do whatever you want. (next thing said is in a funny voice) Whatever is your wish, My liege. (bows)

Kori: ...(twitches) oh...okay...to take you to my napping tree...I guess...

Sutoshi: (laughs) Just kidding. Let's get going. (takes Kori by the forearm and pulls him towards the door)

Kori: ...Okay! (goes with him) (shows him to a really big tree in the backyard) See it's great! (the tree is huge, btw)

Sutoshi: Whoa... you said it was big, but this... this is... Gaigantamous!

Kori: ...is that a word?...Really it's THAT big?...I never really thought it was gaint...well it's normal compared to my DAD's dog form...(puts a hand on the tree really softly, so not to upset Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (in awe of the tree) (finds a small area in between two roots and takes a seat) Haha! I found myself a throne. (chuckles)

Kori! (an idea popps into his head) Sutoshi! (runs over to him a sits in his lap) Can I be your pet then?

Sutoshi: (smiles and wraps his arms around Kori) You can be my pet if you want to, Ko-pon!

Kori: (smiles and snuggles against him) Thankyou, Your Highness...

Sutoshi: (chuckles) Looove you Ko-pon.

Kori: heehee Looove you to Su-kun. (looks up at him all cute like)

Sutoshi: (smiles) Cutie. (lightly, and quickly kisses Kori) Beautiful day, isn't it?

Kori: (purrs and giggles) Yes very beautiful...

Sutoshi: (smiles and relaxes in the space) This would be a great spot to just come out and read a good book on a warm summer day...

Kori: That's why I like to come here and nap. No one really comes here to bother me...and it's so peaceful...(begins to doze off in Sutohsi's lap)

Sutoshi: (stares at the sky, lightly stroking Kori's hair)

Kori: (purrs as he sleeps) ...(mummbles)...

Sutoshi: (glances down at Kori and smiles, then just watches him and continues to stroke Kori)

After Kori's nap 

Sutoshi: (just sitting there... ish staring at the sky... seeming as if in deep thought... you could seriously just be sitting there and lightly poke him and he wouldn't notice)

Kori: ...hmm...(yawns stretching only just a bit)... (looks up at Sutoshi) **(Wah! He's so cute!)** (watching Sutoshi think)...(being very quiet)

Sutoshi: (blinks and feels Kori's gaze on him) ... (glances at Kori and notices he's awake) Oh. Did you sleep well? (smiles and turns his head so he is looking straight at Kori)

Kori: Yes thankyou...(leans up a ways to kiss Sutoshi's lips once then twice) Thanks for letting me nap in your lap...heehee

Sutoshi: (smiles) You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure.

Kori: hee...I like to thankyou...I like to kiss you too...(kisses him again)

Sutoshi: (smiles to self and returns the kiss) I like to kiss you too.

Kori: (smiles) **(he has such soft skin and lips...ah! I feel like Yokoshino!)**

Yokoshino: (had noticed that Kori had gone outside and snuck back inside) ...I wonder if I'm safe... I can't sleep outside all the time... Then I'd have no time with Nuri-pon cause I'm defianatly not going to ask Nuri-pon to sleep outside with me... I mean c'mon! It's outside...

Nuriko: (sees Yokoshino) ...Yokoshino...? (angry like) What did you do to Kori? He almost destroyed the kitchen...and might've even hurt you or someone else!

Yokoshino: (jumps) **(Oh shit... Nuri-pon's gonna get me... great... Gah! What should I say?)** ...

Nuriko: (angry) Telling the truth might help your predicament...the whole truth... not just your side Kori's too...

Yokoshino: ...(mumbles) maybe I shouldn't have come in just yet... (nervous laugh)

Nuriko: No matter when you came in, I'd find out one way or another...So out with it! What did you do/say to upset Kori so much...I mean he just usually cries but attacking you is a little odd for him...

Yokoshino: Hey! All I did was say that I wouldn't go for someone like Sutoshi, and that I prefered you over him...

Nuriko: (...flat stare) What did you say? All of it...exact words please...

Yokoshino: **(I'm in deep shit...)** (sighs) Okay okay okay! I saw Kori in the same bed as Sutoshi! I figured out they had done what you and me do for fun... I... may... have teased him a little about it... and I called Sutoshi, Sushi-pon, and I **may** have called Sutoshi an... (small voice) an ugly bastard...

Nuriko: ...Yokoshino...that is way mean...DON'T EVER SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS TO ANYONE LIKE THAT AGAIN! (scolds badly) (storms off)

Yokoshino: (sigh) I knew it... now let's just hope thats all the scolding I'm gonna get... (walks into the living area and sits on the couch and flips through a magazine)

Yoko: (walks in) There you are! Nuriko filled Sesshomaru and I in on what EXACTLY you did... No wonder Kori snapped! I would've done the same thing, but I would've killed the person, if they ever said such things about Tomoe-dono! You're just lucky Kori has such control over himself...

Yokoshino: ...Well... **(...Damn it all to hell...)** ... (can't think of anything to say)

Yoko: I think you should apologize if Kori ever calms enough...

Sesshomaru: (walks in... seriously pissed off... thats easy to tell) Yokoshino! Don't ever do anything to piss off Kori again! Do you WANT to die?

Yokoshino: ... (angry mark appears on head like Kyo) Damn it! I know what I did! Geeze! (pops his wings open and flies outside and to the roof)

Tomoe: (walks in) ... Hey! I just noticed... Where's Yoshi-pon?

Yoko: He just went outside...(huffs) Man outta all the kids we have...he has to be the most difficult...and have wings...(mummbles) Damn...

Tomoe: Yo-pon... are you angry at something?

Yoko: Just worried and annoyed...(sighs and holds Tomoe) I love you...

Chibi: (makes an appearance) Sess-pon...Kori-chan is okay now? Right? Are you two still gonna train together?...right? (childish)

Sesshomaru: (hugs Chibi) Yeah. Kori's fine, and I was just about to go get him... You gonna join me and Kori, Yoko? Training helps relieve stress. (walks to the door)

OUTSIDE

Sutoshi: Hey... I wonder... (looks at tree and gets up) Hmm... (takes a running start and jumps at the tree getting a hold of one of the branches and swinging himself up into the tree) Yes! I got up!

Kori: (in awe)...You know you didn't have to do that...theres knots on the other side of the tree that you can climb up with...(looking up at Sutoshi ((does it ever change?)))

Sutoshi: (laughs) Eh heh heh heh... Really? (slight embarassed blush and rubs the back of his head) Well... I'll remember that... for next time...

Kori: (smiles at how Cute Sutoshi looks) I don't really use them unless I'm being lazy...(jumps up without effort and swings himself up higher) ...overshot it...(jumps down a branch to Sutoshi) Hi...

INSIDE

Yoko: Sure why not...

Chibi! I'll make you guys a lunch! So you can eat! Uh...uh..can I watch? (in doorway to kitchen) I'll have to do something after I make the lunches but can I go too?

Sesshomaru: Sure, just be sure to sit a good distance away from us training.

Tomoe: (sparkle and cutely) Yo-pon! Can I go too?

Yoko: Only if you sit with Chibi, away from our training...

Tomoe: Okay! (runs into her room and grabs a book then runs back) Kay! Ready when you are! (has the book in a small cloth bag over her shoulder)

Yoko: Well we have to wait for Chibi...(Sits on couch and watches some tv)

Chibi: I'll try and hurry! (runs into the kitchen and prepares food...)

Tomoe: (piles into Yoko's lap and watches tv with him)

Sesshomaru: (takes a seat in a chair)

Chibi: (Finishes with the food) Okay just a bit longer...(runs to her room and finds something cute to wear, gets a book also and comes out) Only one thing left...Oh Tomoe can you carry my book too please?

Tomoe: Sure! (takes Chibi's book and sticks it into her bag and continues to sit in Yoko's lap, humming to herself, waiting patiently)

Chibi: Thanks! (runs up all the stairs to the roof) Yokoshino?...I'm not going to scold you...I promise...(looks for him)

Yokoshino: (lies on the roof with his wings wrapped around him where he looks like a big black and white feathery cacoon)

Chibi: Can I see you please?

Yokoshino: (mumbles from inside his cacoon) No. I can hear you just fine.

Chibi: ...Okay...(kneels by the feathery cacoon and places a soft hand on it) I'm glad your okay, Yokoshino...I was worried you got hurt...You okay, right?

Yokoshino: (his wing twitches) I'm fine... **(pissed off but fine...)**

Chibi: Wanna come watch Sesshomaru and them train? I made extra for you...

Yokoshino: (remains calm and collected) No thanks. I'll stay here.

Chibi: I'll have Kori come say sorry later...okay? I'll bring your food up here if you want me to...and if you need anything please ask...(lays her face against the feathers lovingly) I still love you...Yoshi-pon...I'll always love my sons and daughter no matter what...(gets up to leave gets to door place) Kori's going so you can go inside...

Yokoshino: Thanks, but I think I'll go into town or something. (stands and flies off towards someplace in town... where ever he decides to go)

Chibi: (looks sad) Sorry, Yoshi-pon...(goes back inside) All done let's go! (sadly, forced happiness)

Sesshomaru: You don't have to go Chibi... Oh, Yoko and Tomoe went outside to find Sutoshi and Kori... (walks over to Chibi) Why are you sad? You don't have to force yourself to be happy...

Chibi: I'm not sad (holding back tears) I'm fine...(bites her lip)

Sesshomaru: (the look on his face says somewhat of a 'Don't try to fool me, I know somethings wrong' type thing) (kneels down and hugs Chibi) Go ahead and stay home...

Chibi: ...(cries) Yokoshino was upset...so I talked to him and couldn't cheer him up...(cries more) He just flew off! You shouldn't be alone when your upset...! (sobs on Sesshomaru's shoulder) ...

Sesshomaru: It's okay Chibi. Yokoshino's been insensitive lately. Don't worry. I'll ask Nuriko to go find him. Okay?

Chibi: No...(wipes her tears) Nuriko is upset with Yokoshino...I'll stay home so someone is here when he gets back...but if he doesn't return soon I'll send Nuriko...Thankyou Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Okay, but we'll send Nuriko anyway. Even if Nuriko is angry, he'll let up if he knows that Yokoshino actually feels bad about what he did. It'll be best that the sooner someone helps Yokoshino, the better... Yokoshino does have demon/angel powers... if he gets angry enough at himself, he will blow something up...

Chibi: ...what if Nuriko can't find him...or what if he doesn't find him in time! (sniffles)

Sesshomaru: Nuriko knows everywhere Yokoshino likes to be! I'm sure he'll find him. Besides, I'm sure Nuriko can find out a way to get Yokoshino to show himself. Don't worry.

Chibi: ...so I stay home?

Sesshomaru: If you want...

Chibi: There's extra in the lunches...I made bento...I'll take oneout for Yokoshino since he didn't want to go...I'll leave mine in just in case you guys want some more. (smiles, happy now)

Sesshomaru: (gives one of his rare smiles) Okay.

Chibi: (nearly faints and turns beat red, because Sesshomaru's smiles have that effect on her) Have a good time! (sees Sesshomaru to the back door and sits inside to wait for Yokoshino, after sending Nuriko to find Yokoshino)

OUTSIDE

Kori: (sitting in a tree with Sutohsi) Hey! Everyone's coming outside...?

Sutoshi: I wonder why... (with ease, swings down and lands on the ground) ((Hey hey hey! It changed!))

Kori: (giggles and looks down at Sutoshi) You are really athletic, for human standards! (jumps down next to Sutoshi) Top views are better (smiles like Tohma Seguchi)

Yoko: Hey Kori, feeling better today?

Kori: Yeah...a lot better...

Sesshomaru: Today's training day remember?

Yoko: Yep and we're all going...Hey where's Chibi-san?

Sesshomaru: She decided to stay home...She just changed her mind is all...

Tomoe: Ah poor Chibi! I wonder what's wrong?

Sesshomaru: You still coming too Tomoe-san? So Sutoshi wanna come along?

Tomoe: Of course I'm coming!

Yoko: (smiles) So where's the lunches?

Sesshomaru: ...inside still...

Sutoshi: I'll go get them! (takes off running...really fast...)

INSIDE

Chibi: YOKOSHINO! (glomps the person who just ran in)...eh...Su-pon?

Sutoshi: Yeah... Sesshomaru left the lunches... I've come to get them... (ignored the fact that Chibi thought he was Yokoshino)

Chibi: (lets go and has a dot eyes and blank expression) ...okay...(turns around and clenches fist) I will be brave and not cry! He will return! (gets the lunches for Sutoshi) Here ya go! (huge lunches, in box lunch things) Tell me how you like 'em when you get back! (smiles)

Sutoshi: (takes lunches) Okay then! (quickly goes outside so he doesn't drop any lunches)

OUTSIDE

Sesshomaru: ...What...the hell...? She made all of that?

Kori: ...I don't think I'll be able to eat all that...

Yoko: ...(speechless) ...

Tomoe: Wow that's a lot of food!

Sutoshi: So, We all ready? Lead the way. (chipper and smiles)

Sesshomaru: Yes we're ready...(His cloud thing apears and all of them go sailing off to the place they train at, which is a big meadow with a nice shade tree)

Kori: Who first? I'm starting this time!

Yoko: ...Well not me that's for sure...why not a training thing?

Sutoshi: I would, but one, Kori...is Kori, I wouldn't fight, even if playing... and two... Yeah... I'm not going to do that...

Yoko: No second reason huh?...Well I'll set up an obstical course, it'll be really hard this time. The objective: Get to the center before time runs out, fail and start all over again...sound good enough Kori? (smirks)

Kori: ...I hate those ones...but okay!

Sutoshi: (stands back) ... Good luck Kori!

Kori: Um...Okay! (smiles) Ready, Yoko-sama!

Yoko: Alright...(does this thing vines and earth and roots and stuff come up and make a dangerous maze) You have ...oh say...15 minutes...Go!

Kori: (dashes off) Damn it! 15 minutes! (bursts through thorny vines) ow! (runs around a few corners and into a dead end)...gr...(turns around and a wall appeared, so he turns to his left) This blows! ( with only 4 minutes left )

Sutoshi: Hmm... Hey... I wonder... (climbs up the shade tree to where he could see over the edges of the maze) Hey! I wonder how I could talk with Kori and help him through the maze... This is easy... I'm good with puzzles... (contemplates)

Sleeping fairy in the tree is woken up by Sutoshi: Wha? ...Hey who are you (really big cute eyes)

Sutoshi: Gah! (jumps) Whoa... Well... I'm Sutoshi... what or who are you?

Fairy: I'm Orra the fairy! heehee I can sense a strong bond around you! Do you love someone?

Sutoshi: ... Well... Yeah. I do love someone. He's in a maze right now, and I'm trying to think up a way I can help him through the maze so he doesn't have to start all over... he doesn't have much time left and he's not very far through...

Orra: Oh (giggles) I know! I'll help you! I ask nothing in return except you always love him! (forms a bubble) Here! I'm Orra the Bubble Fairy, my bubbles can carry messages in them! Just say what you want to the bubble and it'll take the message to him...downside is it pops to realese the message so he won't be able to say anything to you! (bubble floats over to Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: Okay. Kori, Don't be alarmed, This is a message. It's Sutoshi. I'm using a bubble fairy. I'm gonna send you messages and help you through the maze. I can see you. I'm sitting in the big shade tree. From where you are, to your right is a dead end. To your left is a wall of thorns. So, go straight and when you reach the second row of turns, turn right. If anything changes before you get there, I'll send another message. If you need any help to figure something, raise your arms and I'll send a message. Oh, and, I love you.

Orra: Done? okay! (sends it to Kori)

Kori: (sees a bubble) **(Wha? Where did that come from?)** (bubble pops and he hears Sutoshi's message)...(does what he's told, is now getting somewhere!)

Yoko: 3 minutes...

Kori: Damn! (runs faster, scratching himself on more pointed objects) ...

Sutoshi: (bubble message) Kori! Watch it. Okay, next right is a passage, but you'll have to get over a wall, then turn left, there you'll come to a fork in the turns. There are four paths, take the second one from the farthest left.

Orra: (sends it)

Kori: (listens) ...it's not like I'm trying to get torn to shreds...(comes to the wall) Damn it all! (has his running start, jumps onto thorns and over the top) ... Fork...fork ...there! (goes in the direction states) ...(runs faster)

Sutoshi: Alright, Next, You're coming to the center. There are three other paths leading into the middle. From the one you come out of, go to your right. That path will lead you to a circled area. There are two paths there, take the left one. Then go to the third set of turns and turn right. From there, just keep going straight until you get to a set of turns where, to your right will be a large rose bush, and to your left will be a large stone wall. When you arrive there, I'll send you another message of what to do next.

Orra: (sends it)

Yoko: 1 minute...

Kori: Oh shit! No (trys to pick up speed) ...(looking for what Sutoshi said and following his directions to the letter)...(find the wall and the rose bush and stops cause he can't breathe)

Sutoshi: Alright, your doing good Kori. Now just past the roses are two sets of turns, first turn right, then turn right again, then head straight, you'll come to another fork, and take the left path, keep running, and you'll make it out.

Kori: (gets the message)...ho-how...much farther...I can barely b...breath... (takes off again slower) (goes right, right, and then straight, stumbling a bit, then sees the fork and goes left) al...most...there...(finnaly gets to the center)

Yoko: (just as soon as Kori takes one step in) TIME!

Kori: made...it...(collaspes)

Sutoshi: (jumps, yes, JUMPS, out of the tree and runs to Kori and falls right beside him) Kori! You did it! (hugs Kori)

Kori: ye...yeah... (can't breath too well) ...

Sutoshi: (picks Kori up and carries him ((piggy back style)) to the shade tree and rumages through the bag that carried the lunches and pulled out a bottle of water) Okay, Kori. Let's rest... (places the water beside Kori and climbs back up the tree) Hey, Orra, wanna come down and meet the one I love? Hmm?

Orra: Yes! I truely do! (flutters down besides Kori)

Kori: (opens a tired eye) ...the fairy wow...(pants and sits up) owwww...

Sutoshi: (yet again jumps out of the tree, and ends up loosing balance and falls on his butt when he hits the ground) Ouch... I think I might've pulled something... Oh well... (crawls over to Kori and sits beside him, picking up the bottle of water, opening it and holding it out from Kori) Here, have a drink of water...

Kori: (takes it) Thankyou...(guzzels it down) (breathes for a while) So your the fairy that helped us? Thankyou...(smiles)

Sutoshi: Want another water?

Kori: No...I'm good right now...

Sesshomaru: (walks over) Good job Kori. (notices the fairy) So thats what was sending the bubbles... So, what was the promise that was made in order for the fairy to help you? (asked in a sense as if it really didn't matter to him, he was just asking to be asking something...)

Orra: I made him promise to Love his love always! (smiles so cutely)

Sutoshi: Yup. She did. And of course I'll fulfill that promise.

Kori: ...I know you will...(smiles) I'll always be with you too...(hugs him...won't kiss him in front of his dads...) (blushes at the thought)

Yoko: You did really well!

Kori: Thanks, Yoko...and Dad...

Orra: Wow...(she blushes) The bonds here are very strong here...it makes me feel so happy (bubbles happiness)

Sutoshi: Yeah.

Tomoe: (has put her book down and run over jumping onto Yoko's back and peeking over his shoulder) Wow! Kori-kun! You did really well!

Kori: Thanks mom...**(no one noticed that Sutoshi helped...)** (looks over at Sutoshi with a strange look,'should I tell them?' thing)

Sutoshi: (smiled and got up) Are you sure you don't want to have something more to drink Kori? (has blown off the fact that no one noticed)

Kori: No...but a little food might be nice...if you don't mind...

Orra: Well I'm going to go now! Bye! It was so nice meeting you all! (flutters off after the goodbyes)

Sutoshi: (takes out a lunch box) Alright. Here you go. Eat what you want. (sets the lunch box beside Kori and gave him some eating utinsils) (takes a seat beside Kori and stares around...)

Yoko: I guess we can take a lunch break...(so everyone goes somewhere to eat)

IN TOWN

Nuriko: ...Yokoshino! (looking for Yokoshino, as Chibi stays home and worries to death)...

Yokoshino: (sitting on a ledge on the roof of the western style church there with his wings around him somewhat)

Nuriko: (looks up and spots him) Yoshi-pon! Come down from there!

Yokoshino: (just sits there)

Nuriko: Are you still upset? Oh...(sighs)...Yoshi...(thinks)

Yokoshino: ...Nuri...ko...(leans foreward and tumbles off the roof)

Nuriko: (is going to have a freakin' heart attack!) YOKOSHINO! (watches him fearfully)

Yokoshino: (feeble flaps his wings, clearly seen that his left wing, the black one, was broken)

Nuriko: (really is going to die from a heart attack) No! (runs and jumps really high and catches Yokoshino, then lands...not to gracefully stumbling) Yokoshino!

Yokoshino: (unconcious, his wings just limp noodles...((haha...noddles...)))

Nuriko!! Gotta get you home! (runs home quickly) HOME Chibi! Get the bandages! or something! Yokoshino's hurt badly! (almost in tears) He broke his wings or something!

Chibi: On no! Quickly get him to his room! I'll take care of him there! (runs to get things)

Nuriko: (Takes Yokoshino to his room) Don't die Yoshi-pon...(almost crying, and having to bite his lip not to)

Chibi: Here! (runs in with the things) Sit him on the bed! BE CAREFUL!

Yokoshino: (mumbles and groan everytime his wing even moves but a centimeter)

Nuriko: AH! Sorry!

OUTSIDE (somewhere...)

Tomoe: Yo-pon! Are you gonna eat that rice ball?

Yoko: Yeah...at some point...(drinks some then looks at her) Did you want it?

Tomoe: Only if you weren't gonna eat it, but if you want to eat it, go ahead! There's plenty more... I'll just take some out of Chibi's lunch...

Yoko: **(she just wants MY food...she's just so werid sometimes...)** I'll trade you my rice ball for one of yours how about that?

Tomoe: Okay! (hands him one of her rice balls)

Yoko: (takes it and give her his rice ball) **(the simple things in life that make us happy...simplier for her than most...)**

Tomoe: (slowly nibbles on the rice ball)

Yoko: (shakes his head) One rice grain at a time, eh?

Tomoe: No... 5 rice grains at a time!

Yoko: (laughs) Whatever makes you happy...

Kori: (the other side of the tree) Sutoshi...how do you like it so far? The food? (eating a piece of sushi)

Sutoshi: It's wonderful. I love it. (eating... an eggroll)

Kori: My mom is the best at making these box lunches! Here try this! (Holds a sweet bun out to Sutoshi with his chop sticks) It's really good!

Sutoshi: (takes it and splits in two) Here, one half for you. (tastes his half)

Kori: ...you spoil me too much...(takes it and eats it smiling)

Sutoshi: I say, I don't spoil you enough. (laughs)

Kori: (thinks a moment) ...okay a compromise...you spoil me...(kisses him)

Sutoshi: (smiles) Okay.

Kori: (smiles and leans his head on Sutoshi) ...It's peaceful here too...

Sutoshi: Yep. (eats a rice ball that he had snuck from chibi's lunch box)

Kori: (eats some more sushi and then nibbles on a rice ball) ...

Sesshomaru: (just sitting there, eating...) **(I wonder if Yokoshino came back yet or not... I hope Chibi isn't worrying to much...)**

Yoko: (sees Sesshomaru looking worried) You okay?

Sesshomaru: (looks at Yoko) Oh, its nothing.

Yoko: Okay...HEY! Tomoe, that's my eggroll!

Tomoe: (smiles innocently) Huh?

Yoko: (pouts) ...fine...trade me lunches...if you want MY food that bad...

Tomoe: (sad face) I'm sorry Yo-pon...

Yoko: It's okay...but I would like to actually eat...food...(steals a piece of

Tomoe's omlet) Yummy (smiles)

Tomoe: ... Don't worry! I won't eat all of your food... Its just... its YOUR food... I can't help it..

Yoko: I know...your food is good too...(eats more of Tomoe's omlet)

Kori: ...Sutoshi...?

Sutoshi: Hmm? What is it Kori? (looks at Kori, with the rice ball in his mouth and his face looking like 'huh? what? huh?' and him still munching on the rice ball)

Tomoe: (smiles and laughs munching on Yoko's food)

Kori: Thanks for all the help getting through the maze...thing...I really apreciate it.

Yoko: (laughs and munches on Tomoe's food)

Sutoshi: No problem. (smiles and stuffs that last 1/3 of the rice ball in his mouth)

Tomoe: I love you Yo-pon.

Yoko: I love you too, To-pon.

Kori: Careful...don't choke...

Sutoshi: (laughs and coughs) ... (swallows what was left and coughed) It's okay! As long as when I do that, you don't make me laugh. (coughs/laughs)

Kori: (sighs) okay...(has finished his lunch) ...that was nice...you finished yet Su-kun?

Sutoshi: Yeah, that rice ball was my last thing Ko-pon.

Kori: okay...(peeks around the tree) Everyone else is still eating... so training won't resume until everyone is done and the food settles...

Sutoshi: Okay. So, now what?

INSIDE

Yokoshino: (groans in pain)

TRAINING PLACE

Kori: I dunno...

Sutoshi: ...Well... we can go down the hill over there...

INSIDE

Nuriko: (right next to Yokoshino)...(worried to death about him)

Chibi: (being careful not to hurt Yokoshino too much) Sorry!...(and saying sorry over and over and over)

Yokoshino: (mummbles) Nuri...ko...

Nuriko: I'm here Yoshi-pon!

Yokoshino: (hands clench as pain shoots through his wing) ... (mumbles) Nuri... I'm... sorr...sorry... (ish silent again)

Chibi: AH! (almost crying) I'm sorry please forgive me Yokoshino!

Nuriko: It's okay...I'm sorry too...

Yokoshino: (comes too a little and opens his eyes) ...Nuri... Nu...ri...ko... whe...where...am... I?

Nuriko: Home...I brought you home... you're in our room...

Yokoshino: Oh...Nuri...ko... are you... still... mad about... what I did... to Kori?

Nuriko: No...Kori's okay now... but please don't be mean like that...

Yokoshino: Don't worry... I won't... (cringes in pain)... I don't like the feeling... I get... when you are mad... at me...

Chibi: (finishes bandaging Yokoshino's wing) It's only temporary...I'll do it better later...sorry Yokoshino...it's my fault...(cries)

Yokoshino: No... mum... its not... your fault...

Chibi: I shouldn't have let you leave the house! ...then you wouldn't be in more pain...

Yokoshino: Mum... if I had watched where I was going, I wouldn't have been hurt.

Chibi: I know...but I feel really bad cause this morning I couldn't make you feel better...and now your hurt...

Yokoshino: It's... alright mum... it's not...nothing that you need... to blame yourself... for...

Chibi: ...I just wanted to make you feel a little better...so you and Kori might make up...but I guess I couldn't...

Yokoshino: Mum... I don't think anyone but myself and Kori could make us make up...

Chibi: ...I know... but please don't hate each other...

Yokoshino: I don't... hate my brother... now, I wouldn't... blame him if... he hated me... and I wouldn't... put it past him...

Nuriko: ...(holding Yokoshino's hand)

Yokoshino: Is Kori home?

Chibi: No. He and his fathers and boyfriend and Tomoe went training today.

Yokoshino: Well, when he gets back I would like to talk to him... if he wants to talk to me... and if I'm concious... ow... (winces)

Nuriko: Alright but for now go to sleep and we'll go get you some pain killers... (kisses Yokoshino's head)

Yokoshino: yeah... that might help...

Chibi: Let's go Nuriko, I'll get him something for pain and you bring it to him...then stay with him in case he needs anything...

Nuriko: Alright (both goes down stairs, comes back up with pain killers and water)

Yokoshino: (going back and forth, in and out, of conciousness)

Nuriko: Wake up a minute... You need to take these pain killers...

Yokoshino: ...Un... (turns head slightly and winces) I'll... try... to stay... awake... (slowly tries to sit up but groaning and almost gets up but falls back against the bed and lets out a slight cry of pain)

Nuriko!!! (screams) Yoshi-pon! Don't try that again! (almost in tears) Here... (lifts his head and puts a pill in his mouth and slowly pours water in his mouth...very slowly)

Yokoshino: (swallows the pill and water) ... Thanks... Nuri...-pon... (had noticed the tears in Nuriko's eyes) Ple...ase don't... cry...

Nuriko: (wipes tears) I'll try... (stays with Yokoshino) You should rest now...

Yokoshino: ... (smiles) I... love you... Nuri-pon... (faints) (is now unconcious)

Nuriko: I love you Too, Yoshi-pon...

TRAINING PLACE

Kori: (shrugs) Okay...

Sutoshi: (starts running down the hill and purposefully falls and rolls half way down the hill to the bottom) (cracks up laughing when he stops) Whoa... Dizzy...

Kori: (worried at first when he saw him fall but when Sutoshi starts laughing he sighs) Wait for meeee! (runs down half the hill and rolls down the rest of the hill, rolling into Sutoshi giggling)

Sutoshi: (laughs and scoots away getting on his hands and knees, waiting for Kori to sit up)

Kori: Aw... (sits up)

Sutoshi: (jumps at Kori and tackles him, laughing)

Kori: Ah! (falls onto the ground with Sutoshi) Oof! (giggles)

Sutoshi: (laughs) (pins Kori to the ground) So... (sly look as if saying 'you're mine now, you are not getting away...(maniacal laughter)')

Kori: (naughty smile) I'm not going anywhere... (does this smexy smile with smexy bedroom eyes) (sticks his tounge out at Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: Oh, yeah, tease me... (quickly kisses Kori and keeps kissing him... deep like then beaks the kiss as to tease Kori) (licks Kori across his mouth, jumps up, and runs off laughing) Catch me if you can! **(Even though I know you can... but thats what I want!)**

Kori: Wha! Su-kun! **(Don't stop there!)** That was mean! **(...Kinky Kinda...)** (chases him giggling) Don't tease me like _that_! (tackles Sutoshi onto the grass ending up on top) Mine... (kisses Sutoshi deeply, continueously)

Sutoshi: (kisses back deeply) (can't really say anything because of the kiss, not even trying to be on top again... he's being recessive! Wow...)

Kori: (notices Sutoshi not trying to be on top again) (pulls back a minute, not knowing what to do...)

Sutoshi: (whines) (looks at Kori) ...

Kori: Sorry... (kisses Sutoshi, pushing his tounge into his mouth, and pressing closer to Sutoshi) I... just don't know... what to do... I've never been on top...

Sutoshi: (smirks shmexy like) Now you can learn, if you want. (wraps arms around Kori holding him close)

Kori: I'd like that... but ... will you teach me? (kisses his neck a few times, licking Sutoshi's lips, slipping it back into his mouth)

Sutoshi: (flips Kori over onto his back and straddles him, breaking the kiss) Why should I teach you? It's better to learn from experiance... besides, I'd lose all the fun... if you know what I mean... (shmexy look with eyes that say 'I'd love to see you try me... c'mon, I dare ya... let's go.' somewhat to that affect)

Kori: (blushes) But what if I get it wrong? (bites on his lower lip, cutely)

Sutoshi: (shmexy like whisper) Oh, I don't think you'd get it wrong. I should think everyone has their own way... (another of the 'i dare ya' looks like he did before...)

Kori: (bites his lower lip again, rolling over putting Sutoshi against the ground) I guess it can't hurt to try... (kisses him) And your probably right...

Sutoshi: ... (smirk) Yay. Goodie. (sarcastic, in a good way) (smiles shmexy like)

UP ON THE HILL

Tomoe: Yo-pon... (yawn) Can we go home? I'm shweepy... (leans against his shoulder and slightly dozes)

Yoko: Sure, Sesshomaru... Where did Kori go? And Sutoshi?

Sesshomaru: Unnno... (shrugs) ... (stands and looks down the hillside and quickly sits back down) They're _bonding_... down over there...

Yoko: ... Okay then... (yells out) We're goin' home, but you kids can stay if ya like!

DOWNHILL

Sutoshi: (...mouthful at the moment)

Kori: (slips tounge out long enough to say) Okay. (then resumes what he was doing with... to... Sutoshi)

UPHILL

Tomoe: (almost completely asleep now) ...unn... (yawn)

Sesshomaru: Alright then... (stands) Ready...?

Yoko: I'll carry Tomoe back... (shifts eyes in direction of Kori and Sutoshi) So, you go on ahead... and uh... check up on Chibi.

Sesshomaru: Okay... (cloud thing appears and he flies off)

Yoko: (picks yp th almost sleeping Tomoe) And we're off... (dashes off in the opposite direction of Kori and Sutoshi, back home)

Tomoe: (mumble) ...huh?

Yoko: We're going home... but Kori and Sutoshi will be staying just a little longer... they need to _do_ something first... I suppose.

Tomoe: oh... (slumps head against Yoko's shoulder and falls asleep snuggled close to his chest)

Yoko: (smiles to himself and smoothly runs home with Tomoe in his arms)

HILLSIDE

Sutoshi: (...)

Kori: (having his way with Sutoshi...?)

HOME

Yokoshino: (breathing slowly and deeply in his coma)

Nuriko: (sitting beside him, watching him closely)

Chibi: (peeks in) How's he doing?

Nuriko: Okay so far, he's in a deep sleep right now... He did take the pain killers, by the way.

Chibi: (Nods and hears the door) Keep with him. (runs downstairs to greet everyone) Sesshomaru, Yoko I need to speek with you both. Put the sleeping Tomoe in her room.

Sesshomaru: ... Okay... Talk to us about what? (confused look)

Yoko: ... alright hold on... (goes and puts Tomoe in her bed, comes back) What is it, Chibi-san?

Chibi: Don't tell Tomoe... but Yokoshino got hurt, he broke his wing... I bandaged it up temporarily, and gave him pain killers... Nuriko is with him right now.

Sesshomaru: Yes... Let's not tell Tomoe-san that little piece of information..

Chibi: Yoko, is there anything you can do? (sobs) This is all my fault! I should have made him come with us... (crying)

Sesshomaru: ...(hugs Chibi) Oh, no... it's not your fault Chibi...

Yoko: ... I'll have to see the wing to know anything, but I'll try...

Chibi: (teary) He's up in his and Nuriko's room...

Sesshomaru: (continues to embrace Chibi) It's okay, Chi-pon...

Chibi: I know (hic) but I... I just wanna take the pain away... (mother instinct, to love and protect her child)

Sesshomaru: Chi-pon, there will be times that things like this happen... You won't always be able to keep emotional or physical pain from them...

Enya: (comes screeching in and jumps in Yoko yelling) DADDY!

Yoko: (is glomped and wobbles) Enya! Sorry sweety... I don't have time, your brother is hurt... oops don't tell your mother though.

Enya: ...Nii-san ish hurt? (gasp) I must tell Hiei-darling! (dashes off)

Hiei: (in the distance) Ack! (has been glomped) ...(heard what Enya said)

Yoko: (sweatdrop) ...okay now to go to see Yokoshino...(goes upstairs very quickly)

Enya: (ignores the fact that Hiei might have already heard her) Hiei! Guess what! Nii-san is hurt! C'mon! Let's go see him! (drags Hiei upstairs)

Hiei: ...(gets dragged) We should just let him sleep...

IN YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Nuriko: ...

Yoko: (comes in) How is he?

Nuriko: sleeping...don't wake him up...it hurts when he is conscious...

Yoko: I'll just look...(examines his wings)

Yokoshino: (dead asleep... mumbles in-audiable things)

Enya: (comes in dragging Hiei) Hey... How's Nii-san, Daddy?

Yoko: ...hmm...Well his wing is fractured in a really bad place...He Almost broke his wing off...I'll have to re-wrap it better and make it firmer in hold so it heals correctly...(goes to the door) Don't bother him Enya...you either Hiei.

Enya: Can I at least sit in here with Nii-san's boyfriend? He must get lonely with Nii-san asleep...

Yoko: If you leave him alone and let him sleep then yes...(leaves to go get the things needed)

HILL SIDE

Tomoki: (walking, minding his own buisness)

Kori: (top half undressed bottom half dressed, unbottoned pants)

Sutoshi: (shirt off, pants...still at least partly on...) ((Yes, we used idiot terms for those who don't know big words...like us))

Kori: (stops a moment) (sniffs the air) ...**(It's him...)** (low growling)

Sutoshi: What is it Kori? (whines)

Kori: Oh! ...nothing (goes back to Sutoshi, pulling his pants further down) ...(kissing him)

Sutoshi: (running his hands over Kori)

Tomoki: (walks into the clearing and sees Kori and Sutoshi) ! IT'S THE DEVIL ACT! You litte devil creatures! (had been carrying a gun filled with rock salt) (clicks the gun and aims)

Kori: ...(kisses Sutoshi's lips and stands up, running quickly over to Tomoki kicking the gun out of his hands) Go away...(glares, eyes turning a glowing red color) You once did it too, with your wife...so get over it and leave us alone...

Sutoshi: (when Kori stands, he sits up and looks at his father) ... Wha- Holy hell!

Tomoki: (look of pure fright) The devil act! You satanists! (backs away from Kori)

Sutoshi: (stands buttoning his pants) Kori... Don't hurt him... please...

Kori: (pouts and growls at Tomoki) You ruined my turn...on top (glares and grabs the gun snapping it in two) Go away...(goes back over to Sutoshi and whimpers) You really are too nice...Sutoshi...

Tomoki: Get away from that demon, Devil child!

Sutoshi: (doesn't move)

Tomoki: You heard me! I've friends! You best move Devil Child, or you'll find your devil mate dead.

Sutoshi: (tenses in fear) ... (takes three steps away from Kori)

Tomoki: Come over here. Now.

Kori: (grabs Sutoshi pleadingly) Sutoshi?...Don't leave me...(sad look)

Sutoshi: (sad) Kori... he... his friends... I don't want to risk you... (slowly begins to cry) I'm sorry... I'll try... to come back...

Tomoki: Now. Devil Child. If you come now, you might be saved...

Sutoshi: ( pulls away from Kori) Don't worry, Kori... I love you, and I'll find a way to get back... hopefully...

Kori: So what about his friends! (throughs his arms around Sutoshi's waste) I told I wouldn't let anyone take you from me! I don't care who it is...(crys) I'm not letting go either!

Sutoshi: (crying) Please... Kori... find a way to get back... if... if I don't... I don't come back in two days... come find me... until then... can you... please live... without me? Please... for my sanity?

Kori: No. I'm not letting go and I can't live without you...I won't either...Your farther can bring all the 'friends' he wants...I won't let you go, not now or ever!

Sutoshi: (falls to his knees) Kori... please... I begging... just two days...

Kori: I know I'm being selfish...but...I never want to be away from you...I won't give you to anyone...especially to HIM...(still attached to Sutoshi's waist)

Sutoshi: Kori... I don't want to leave... but if I don't... who _knows_ what might happen! I... I don't want... anything to harm you... I would die if I was the cause of you getting hurt... please... just two days... thats all I ask...

Kori: No...(loosens his grip only a small bit) ...You might die if I get hurt but...but...I'd die if you just left me here...don't abandon me...Sutoshi I love you...(whimpers and crys) I'd rather die...than let you go...please...

Sutoshi: I'm not abandoning you...

Tomoki: (starts to cough and collapses on to the ground)

Sutoshi: (gasp) Kori, let me go a minute... I need to go check on my dad... he's collapsed...

Kori: (sobs) don't leave me...(lets go and crys) Don't...(hic)...leave me...(crys more)

Sutoshi: Don't worry, I won't... (walks over to his father) Dad... are you okay?

Tomoki: (reaches up and grabs Sutoshi by the neck) Devil... (cough) child... (blood drips from the corner of his mouth)

Sutoshi: Dad! (acctually worried)

Kori: (crying) ...(hic/sob) Sutoshi...(grabs Sutoshi's hand) don't...please don't...

Tomoki: (cough/gag)

Sutoshi: ... Kori... Somethings wrong... Dad's sick... He's...

Kori: ...No...please...(sobs) ...he's ...he's...please nooo, Sutoshi...(cries) don't...watch...get away...(hic) from...

Tomoki: (breathes his last breath and **dies**)

Sutoshi: (tenses) (gasp) ! (breaths coming short)

Kori: ...no (whispers) ...(grabs Sutoshi and covers his eyes) NO! (cries covering his eyes) ...don't look please...I don't care if you still love your father...don't...

Sutoshi: (slowly moves Kori's hands from over his eyes) D-dad...? No... he's not... he can't be dead... he's not, right Kori?

Kori: ...Sutoshi...(cries a bit more) don't ...

Sutoshi: ...Right, Kori? He's not dead...right? Answer me... please... tell me he's not... (eyes water)

Kori: ...(takes a breathe) He's dead...not living...he's never gonna wake up...(keeps a firm grip on Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (trembles) ... Kori... can... can we go home? ... I'd... I'd really like to leave...

Kori: (doesn't say anything, but grabs Sutoshi and pulls him to his feet) ... (leaves his clothes there and takes Sutoshi home quickly)

AT HOME

Sesshomaru: (sniffs) Kori and Sutoshi are home.

UPSTAIRS

Enya: Nuri-kun... you okay? (sits on the floor by Nuriko)

Nuriko: (biting his lip as Yoko works on Yokoshino's wing) ...huh?...Oh I'm fine...(worries)

Yoko: (works quickly and carefully on Yokoshino's wing, wrapping it tightly)

DOWN STAIRS

Chibi: Kori! Sutoshi!...(sees them as they walk in, Kori no shirt unbottoned pants and Sutoshi looking very upset) What's wrong?

Sutoshi: (still trembling, stays completely silent) (shakes his head)

Sesshomaru: ...hm... (leans over and whispers in Chibi's ear "I smell the scent of death on them...somethings up...")

Chibi: Did something happen? You two stayed out for a long while...

Kori: ...(looks at Sutoshi) Yes...

Chibi: Are you two okay?

Kori: (again looks at Sutoshi)...I...I think...

Sutoshi: (yanks away from Kori and runs upstairs to Kori's room)

Sesshomaru: ...

Chibi: Sutoshi...Kori...(sad look)

Kori: (watches him run up stairs, with a sad look) I'm...I'm gonna stay with him for a while...mom...what can I do?

Chibi: I...(looks at Seshomaru) help him heal his heart...(smiles at Kori)

Kori: ...(follows Sutoshi)

Sesshomaru: What'd ya look at me for?

Chibi: (smiles) Because I love you! and the thought of you caring makes me feel happy so maybe that'll help those two!

Sesshomaru: ... You should probably find out whats up, and spread the word so no one hits a sore spot. Sutoshi looks pretty upset.

Chibi: Okay...(smiles thoughtfully and goes to tell Nuriko and them)

UP STAIRS

Chibi: (peaks into the room) How's Yokoshino?

Yoko: He's doing okay...His wing was pretty bad, you did a good job mending it...

Chibi: Okay but Kori and Sutoshi...well mainly Sutoshi...something happened and Sesshomaru smelled death on them but Sutoshi was pretty upset and Kori was half dressed...but anyways! Don't do anything to upset them further...

Nuriko: Alright...(watches Yokoshino sleep now that Yoko is done wrapping his wing)

Hiei: ...

Enya: Mumma... What made Nii-chan and Su-chan upset?

Yokoshino: (mumbles things in-audiable) (mumbles) Ko...ri... (mumbles more things in-audiable)

Chibi: Kori and Sutoshi...I'm not too sure...(looks at Yokoshino) This really isn't the time but Nuri-san? Can you wake up Yoshi-pon? I want Kori-kun to come talk with him...I'll be right back...

Yoko: It's okay for him to wake up...but he'll need pain killers...

KORI'S ROOM

Kori: Sutoshi...I'm so sorry...I ...I...

Sutoshi: (shakes his head) It's not... your fault... I... I figured... I figured something was wrong... with dad... he always had to take... pills... since... since I left... he probably didn't... take them... Even though... he hated me... I still took care of him... and with me gone... he probably... didn't eat or... anything... It's all... my fault... my fault...

Kori: ...It's not your fault! Your dad is the one who brought it on himself! (gets all teary eyed) I was trying to keep you away...I smelled it the moment I kicked the gun...He was dying before he got there...I'm sorry I couldn't keep you away from that kinda pain...

Sutoshi: ... but... he wouldn't have died...if... if only... if I had... been there... to remind him... of his pills... and... please... don't cry Kori...

Kori: But because of me...you weren't there to remind him...and...and... It's all because of me! (cries)

Sutoshi: (embraces Kori) Ko-pon... if you cry now... I'll break... I'm trying to hold myself together for you... please don't cry...

Kori: (sobs a little and hiccups) ...you...you...can cry it's okay...mom said that you shouldn't bottle up your emotions...it'll only hurt worse...(no more crying) So I'll hold you together...so just cry...you'll feel better... (wraps his arms tightly around Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: ...Kori... th-thank you... for being... with me... (trembles and cries)

Kori: (holds him tightly) Your welcome...(smiles) **(Please feel better, love)**

Chibi: (knocks) Can I comers in? (asked from outside the door)

Sutoshi: (had cried himself to sleep)

Kori: (queitly) Yes. (Has Sutoshi's head in his lap, sitting on the floor)

Chibi: (opens the door and pokes her head in) Kori-kun? I want you to come talk with Yokoshino...he's hurt pretty badly. I had Nuriko wake him up and I think he wants to talk to you too, and I'm having everyone leave the room so you two can talk...Is Sutoshi okay?

Kori: Yeah I think so...(picks up Sutoshi's head and sits it gently on a pillow) I'm coming...

Chibi: (takes Kori to Yokoshino's room) Can everyone clear out for a minute so Kori and Yokoshino can talk, you too Nuriko...

Yoko: Okay...Yokoshino don't try to move or anything...

Hiei: ...

Nuriko: Okay...(kisses Yokoshino) I'll be right outside...

Enya: Hiei! My Darling! Let's go play video games! (drags Hiei downstairs)

Yokoshino: Yeah, of course Dad. Of course, I'm gonna get up and walk across the room. Yeah, you think I'm that stupid? (sarcastic tone, winces slightly since his shoulder had twitched)

Yoko: Stupid...noooo (sasrcastic) Reckless maybe...don't do anything though. (leaves the room)

Hiei: (dragged out)

Nuriko: (also left)

Chibi: ...(smiles) Okay! Please be nice, both of you. Neither of you need anymore grief right now...and if either of you does anything...I'll hurt you... One way or another...(leaves)

Yokoshino: So... (akward silence)

Kori: What happened to your wing?...

Yokoshino: Got distracted and I flew into a statue on top of the new western church.

Kori: Sorry...

Yokoshino: You don't have to say sorry.

Kori: about yesterday...I let my temper get the best of me...I didn't mean to take it that far...(he looked at his feet) I...I still love you Nii-san...forgive me?

Yokoshino: I don't have to forgive you... I was the one who said those things... I shouldn't have said them... and... so you know... I didn't get distracted... don't tell Nuri-pon... but I kinda broke my wing somewhat on purpose... I'm sorry Nii-chan... really...

Kori: ...I'm still sorry though...(hugs Yokoshino) If you need anything I'll try and help okay...but ...Sutoshi isn't very happy right now...his dad died today...he saw us together and well I tried to keep Sutoshi away ,but... his dad died right in front of him...he kept dening it until I told him he was really dead... Nii-san...what do I do now?

Yokoshino: Heh... Stay with him, of course. (puts a hand to his ((own)) forehead and chuckles) Yeah... You should stay with him. He just might need you...

Kori: Thanks...(smiles) Don't hesitate to ask for anything,K? You okay though?

Yokoshino: Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, hey, Do me a favor, and never, I mean _never_, leave Sutoshi. (smiles) I barely know him, but... he seems like he needs a companion just as much as you do.

Kori: (smiles again) I promise. You need to rest also...I'm gonna go to him now. Thankyou, Yoshi-san...(leaves the room quietly)

Nuriko: (comes in) You okay, Yoshi-pon? (sits in a chair next to the bed)

Yokoshino: Yeah, I'm just fine. (smiles)

Nuriko: Wahh...I'm sorry I got so mad at you before!

Yokoshino: There's no need to say sorry. It was only right for you and plenty others to get angry. I was pretty mean...

Nuriko: ...(lays his head down beside him) I was so worried...

Yokoshino: (moves his arm that was on the side without the broken wing and placed his hand on Nuriko's head) It's okay, Nuri-pon. It's alright to be worried, just don't blame yourself, kay? (smiles)

Nuriko: Uh-huh...But I got so worked up now I'm so tired...(falls asleep)

Yokoshino: G'night... Nuri-pon... (whispered)

IN KORI'S ROOM

Sutoshi: (wakes up) huh?... Kori? Where...are you? (looks around)

Kori: (opens the door quietly and closes the door the same way)...eh? You're awake? (holding two cans of something to drink) I thought when you woke up you'd be thirsty...(sits on all the pillows with him) want something?

Sutoshi: Thanks, I'd love something to drink...

Kori: (hands him one of the cans) Sutoshi? You feel better now? Huh? (Scoots closer)...

Sutoshi: (takes the drink and swallows half of it in one gulp) Yeah... I'm good... at least... as of right now...

Kori: Not cold or anything are you? (opens his drink and takes a sip) If you want or need anything please ask me.

Sutoshi: I'm fine. Everything is fine... (leans his head against Kori's shoulder)

Kori: (sighs and smiles) I love you, ya know? I'll do anything for you...

Sutoshi: Yeah, I know...and I love you as well. I'll do anything for you... (sighs) I'm gald I met you... nothing could change my mind about our meeting...

Kori: That makes me happy...(leans his head against Sutoshi's)

Sutoshi: I'm happy, just knowing you're happy...

DOWNSTAIRS

Tomoe: (comes running out of her room and jumps onto Yoko's back) Yo-pon! (slightly shaking) I had a scary dream!

Yoko: 'Bout what? (sitting on the couch reading)

Tomoe: I dun remembuh...I jus know it was scary!

Yoko: Really...(closes the book he was reading) (pats her head)

Galire: (floats through) Where's Kanou? Yoko-san? Have you seen him?

Tomoe: ...(clings to Yoko with her arms around his neck)

Kanou: (pops up through a door) Someone say my name?

Galire: Kanou! (flying tackle glomps him) I've been wondering where you went! I've missed you! (plants a kiss on him)

Yoko: ...

Kanou: Gal-pon... (ish glomped and kissed) I've been right here for... awhile...

Tomoe: Yo-pon... what were you reading?

Yoko: Uh...a book...(looks at tittle) This...(points)...

Galire: Really? I never knew...who'd of thunk it...

Chibi: Sesshomaru! (grabs his hand) Meow!

Sesshomaru: (smirks) Bark.

Chibi: (giggles and smiles child-like) Eeee! (hides in Sesshomaru's arms)

Sesshomatu: (chuckles and smirks) Rawr

Chibi: (squeals more, buring her face deeper into his chest) Mew

Sesshomaru: (wraps his arms around Chibi) Rawr

Chibi: Eeee! (surpresses a giggle and presses closer to Sesshomaru) Mew Meow

Sesshomaru: (chuckles and nuzzles Chibi's cheek) Heh heh.

Tomoe: Yoko, can we go out into the gardens? Its a nice day!

Yoko: Sure...It's pretty today...(sets the book down and stands up)

Tomoe: Yay! (grabs Yoko's hand and holds it)

Yoko: Okay...(walks out side)

Chibi: Heeheehee...(nuzzles Sesshomaru's ...well Sesshomaru)

Galire: Kaanouuuu?

Kanou: Wha?

IN YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Yokoshino: Hmm... lessa see... Nuri's asleep... and... Everyone else is downstairs... and I can't move... and... I have to pee... Well then! I'm in deep shit...

Nuriko: (mummbles and shifts around a little, not waking)

Yokoshino: ...Shoot... (whines) Hey... Hey... Can anyone hear me? If you can... c'mere...please...?

KORI'S ROOM

Kori: ...Sutoshi...I need to help Yokoshino...I'll be right back okay?

Sutoshi: Uh-huh... (mummbled) (leans backwards and falls against the pillows)

Kori: Okay...(runs into Yokoshino's room) Yes Nii-san...?

Yokoshino: Um... sadly enough... I can't move... Nuri's asleep... and... ... I have to...pee...

Kori: Oh...I'll be right back...(runs down stairs) Mommmm!

Chibi: (snuggled with Sesshomaru) **(waaahhhh...)** Yess? Ko-pon?

Kori: Uh well...Yokoshino...he has to go to the bathroom...How do we get him there?

Chibi: That's a good question...I wonder...(after a long moment of thought) Go ask Yoko...

Kori: ...okay but how do I not let Tomoe know?

Chibi: I dunno...ask to talk with him alone or sometin' ...

Sesshomaru: I'll go talk with him... Be right back Chibi... (lets Chibi go and walks outside to where Yoko and Tomoe were) Ahem... Yoko... May I speak with you?

Yoko: ...(bepuzzeled look) Sure what about?

Sesshomaru: ... (glances at Tomoe) ...

Yoko: (doesn't get it)...sooo...what about?

Sesshomaru: ... Yoshi... Hello?

Yoko: oh...OH!...okay I get it! Tomoe excuse me for a minute... (walks a ways from Tomoe)

Sesshomaru: Yoko, we got a problem... Yokoshino need to go to the restroom, and you told him not to move...

Yoko: ...ah yes...Well if something is suportting the wing or keeping it from moving he can move a very small distance, if he can stand what pain comes with moving around...is that all?

Sesshomaru: Yes. (turns and walks back into the house)

Tomoe: What was all that about Yoko?

Yoko: ...nothing really just needed a little information for Kori...((lieing... halfway))

Tomoe: Oh, what about?

Yoko: ...boy problems...Guy only information...

Tomoe: (gasp) Can I know?

Yoko: ...maybe...in a few years...(walks off towards the roses)

Tomoe: (follows obidiently) Seriously! Can I know? Plllllleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee? (puppy eyes)

Yoko: ...I don't think your a man...In fact I know your not...(looks at her breast)...

Tomoe: So? Can I still know? C'mon! Please? (puppy eyes again, this time cuter)

Yoko: What part of GUYS ONLY...is not clear? I could go into more deatial if you want?

Tomoe: (pouts) Fine...

Yoko: I still love you To-pon (hugs and kisses)

Tomoe: (ish hugged and kissed) (still pouts...in a cute way)

INSIDE

Sesshomaru: Well, Yoko said if Something helps support Yokoshino's wing, and Yokoshino can withstand at least alittle bit of pain, then yeah... he'll make it... (goes back to cuddling with Chibi)

Kori: Okay!

Chibi: Yay! (cuddles)

Kori: (runs back up stairs into Yokoshino's room) If something supports your wing and you don't mind the pain, you can move small distances...So I can get your wing...if it's okay...

Yokoshino: As long as I don't have to wake Nuri up, and I get to go, I'm good...

Kori: I'll try and be gentle...(goes over to his broken wing and lightly picks it up)...

Yokoshino: (as Kori picks his wing up, he sits up and begins to move) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwy...Don't bother listening to me...

Kori: sorry...sorry sorry...(says that all the way to the bathroom and back)

Yokoshino: (when he's done, he lays back down) Thanks Kori...

Kori: Your welcome...(looks at Nuriko) I don't think anything would wake him now...Nuriko, I mean...don't heisitate to call (goes back to his room)

OUTSIDE

Tomoe: (still pouting...in a cute way) ...**(I still wanna know...)**

Yoko: I'm not telling you no matter how cute you pout...**(It's very hard not to...damn cuteness)**

Tomoe: Pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee? (big huge puppy eyes, and bottom lip slightly poking out) **(Look into my cute, evil eyes, Now give the information!)**

Yoko: ...(closes his eyes) I can't see you! (says playfully) **(I will not look I will not look I won't I won't I won't!)**

Tomoe: Pwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee? (neads, like a cat with her small nails and hands, Yoko's forearm)

Yoko: I can't and won't tell...You'll have to ...rape it out of me...

Tomoe: (whines) But... I can't rape the willing... so... thats... like... impossablibale! ...er... Impossible! (whines) (gets teary eyed) Pweeeeaaaasssseeee? If you don't tell me I won't stop bothering you about it...

Yoko: I told you how to get the imformation...now you just need to do it... (contiues to walk)

KORI'S ROOM

Kori: Sorry ...it took so long... (crawls on the pillows and curls around Sutoshi making a quiet purring sound)

Sutoshi: ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZ...

OUTSIDE

Tomoe: (sits down in the middle of the walk way and cries)

Yoko: ...no...no...No...NOOOOO...(twitches)...No gwad darnit! (huffs)

Tomoe: (continues to cry) ...(sob)

INSIDE

Enya: Mumma! I think something happened! Mommy's crying!

Chibi: ...huh? oh...she probally wants Yoko to 1. tell her something, 2. do something, or 3. she wants something...She's fine...she'll stop when Yoko caves...

Hiei: ...**(I hope to gawd Enya doesn't try that...)** ...

Enya: Oh, okay. (forcefully snuggles with Hiei)

OUTSIDE

Tomoe: (still crying)

Yoko: Give up Tomoe...this is one time I'm not caving...it's for your own good **(As well as mine)** So stop it...(said in a serious manner)

Tomoe: (cries even more)

KORI'S ROOM

Sutoshi: (rolls over and almost rolls off the pile of pillows)

Kori: (grabs him) eeee...(said softly) Sutoshi...(holds him closely) ...

Sutoshi: (mumbles) Ko...ri...(snore)

Kori: ...(smiles and cuddles with him) ..sutoshi...(falls asleep with his face buried in Sutoshi's back)

DOWNSTAIRS

Sesshomaru: (curled around Chibi)

Chibi: (ish curled around) ...poor Tomoe...I wonder if we should tell her about Yokoshino and his injuries?

Sesshomaru: (mumbles) I dunno... think of the consequences...

Chibi: (strokes Sesshomaru's hair) yeah I know...but still it IS her son after all... She sorta has the right to know...

OUTSIDE

Yoko: ...Okay stop it Tomoe...this is ridiculous...even for you...I said I'm not telling and it's final...no matter what...or how cute you are...

Tomoe: (sniffles) ...But... Why won't you tell me?

Yoko: I can't...if I did you'd be upset and I don't want that...(hugs her) I hate it when you cry...even more when your not using it against me...

Tomoe: ... (hic) Why can't you?

Yoko: I just told you...You would get upset...

Tomoe: If I promise not to get upset, can I know?

Yoko: You not getting upset is impossible...it's just that way...go bother Sesshomaru later about it...(takes her hand) Let's go to the pond...and feed the fishys...?

Tomoe: (nods and glomps Yoko, clinging to him)

Yoko: Ick...(carry/drags/walks to the pond)

INSIDE

Chibi: Nee? Sesshomaru? Did you hear me? (pokes his face)

Sesshomaru: (nods) Yeah, I know... I heard you... and if you think so, then you tell her, or maybe get Yoko to... (hugs Chibi and curls around her closer)

Chibi: (cuddles with him) maybe...hopefully she might find out by herself... (strokes Sesshomaru's hair until he falls asleep)

Sesshomaru: mmmmm...zzzzzzzzz... (asleep like a log)

OUTSIDE

Tomoe: Hey, Yoko... It just occured to me... Where's Yokoshino? You said he just left like... before you guys and us went training... has he come back?

Yoko: ...**(shit)** yes...he should be in his room with Nuriko...

Tomoe: Oh, okay... (smiles and continues to cling to Yoko)

Yoko: **(just missed a bullet there)** ...(smiles)

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Nuriko: (wakes up)...(sits up stiffly) ow...I'm not sleeping like that anymore... Yoshi-pon?...

Yokoshino: Oh, hey Nuri-pon. I see you slept uncomfirtably, next time, if you get on the bed on my right side, you'll be able to sleep on the bed.

Nuriko: Wha? But what if I hurt you? I don't wanna do that...(oogles at Yokoshino)

Yokoshino: Don't worry... It only hurts when I move my left arm...

Nuriko: SO...your right side is okay? (smiles)

Yokoshino: (smiles and nods) Uh-huh.

Nuriko: So if I kiss you on your right side it's okay?

Yokoshino: Yeah. The only thing I can't do is move my left arm...

Nuriko: ...Cool...uh...I mean...Okay (kisses Yokoshino)

Yokoshino: (kisses back, pulling Nuriko onto the bed with his right arm)

Nuriko: (smiles to himself) (falls onto the bed with Yokoshino, making sure to stay on the right side of the bed)

Yokoshino: Mmm... Nice of you to join me. (smirks)

Nuriko: heehee...thanks for the invite...(smiles and kisses him again)

Yokoshino: (kisses Nuriko back)

DOWNSTAIRS

Sesshomaru: (asleep curled up around Chibi)

Enya: ... MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (sly look towards Hiei) Hiiiiiieeeeeiiiiiii-darling! Guess what?

Hiei: ...(sighs) ...Let me guess...'Your going to throw me in a closet and rape me'?

Enya: Nooooo... but thats a thought... (pulls out a notepad and writes the idea down)

Hiei: (peeks over her shoulder) Whatcha writin'?

Enya: (quickly hides the notepad) Noooooottttthing... (cute look) Now, you still haven't guessed what!

Hiei: ...Hmm...What

Enya: Is that a question?

Hiei: No, it's a guess...

Enya: No. Ask me 'what?'

Hiei: But I guessed 'what'...so you have to tell me...

Enya: (sigh) Alright! Here's what: Gimme a kiss!

Hiei: ...What?...(big eyes)

Enya: I saaaaaiiiid... Gimme a kiss! Please? Huh? Huh? Huh Mr. Huh? Can I can I can I?

Hiei: ...

Enya: I'll take that as a yes! (attacks and kisses Hiei)

Hiei: (is kissed and attacked)

Chibi: (curled up with Sesshomaru, sleeping, her small hands resting on his head)

Kanou: Kodak moment! (takes a picture of Hiei and Enya) Chibi, and Tomoe will definatly want to see this...

Galire: ...(hugs Kanou from behind, hanging off him) Whatcha doing? Oh oh guess what!

Kanou: What?

Galire: ...(sly smile) Earlobe...

Kanou: Earlobe? Wha-?

Galire: (nibbles Kanou's earlobe then kisses his cheek) Chu

Kanou: (blushes and squirms) gah...

KORI'S ROOM

Sutoshi: (sleepily opens one eye) Huh? Wha time es it? ... (yawn)

Kori: (curled around Sutoshi) ...(wakes up with a moan of protest) Unnn... (nuzzels Sutoshi's neck) I dun wanna get up...stay here...please...

Sutoshi: ...Yeah... night... (yawn, ish back asleep)

Kori: (sat up and pulled a small blanket from a chair pulling it over them, then laying down and going back to sleep)...good night...love you...

OUTSIDE

Tomoe: (staring at the roses)

Yoko: (sitting with Tomoe)...**(I hope she isn't mad at me...for my sake anyways, who knows how she acts when she's mad...)** ...

Tomoe: (hums some odd song to herself) (stands and goes to pick a rose trying not to get poked) Owwy... (sticks finger in her mouth)

Yoko: Silly...you don't pick a rose that way...(carefully picks the rose she wanted) I think this happened once before...but here you are...something not as pretty as you...sorry

Tomoe: (oogles) Aww... Thank you Yo-pon!

Yoko: (smiles charmingly) Why your welcome, To-pon.

Tomoe: (glomps Yoko) Aww! You're so awsome!

Yoko: Thanks, and you're so cute! (huggles her)

Tomoe: Thankyou, Yo-pon (huggles)

Yoko: ...(smiles) Welcome...

INSIDE

Chibi: (wakes up but doesn't move) **(too chilly to move...hmmm...Fluffy)** ...(curls up around his head and whispers) mine...

Sesshomaru: (sighs in his sleep)

Kanou: (looks over at Chibi and Sesshomaru) Hey...psst... Hey... Chibi... You awake? (whispered)

Chibi: No...(lays there)

Kanou: I don't want you to move, I just wanted to tell you something...about Enya and Hiei...

Chibi: (opens one eye) Did she finally rape him?

Kanou: No... but they did finally kiss, and I got a picture...

Chibi: That's nice...(flat tone) Make me a copy...please...(closes her eyes and is 'asleep')

Galire: ...psst...Kanou?

Kanou: What is it, Gal-pon?

Galire: Do you think Yoshi-pon is okay? I haven't seen him since this the fight or anything...

Kanou: (shrugs) I dunno...

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Yokoshino: Hey... You asleep? (smiles, slightly sarcastic)

Nuriko: No...I'm just laying here...I'm just so relieved your okay...what made you so distracted?

Yokoshino: Nothing really... I just watched as people walked below on the street, and I saw a child crying right when I hit the statue... ((lie... big time...))

Nuriko: Truthfully?

Yokoshino: Yeah! Of course! (sweatdrop) Eh heh heh heh...

Nuriko: So it wasn't cause I was mad?

Yokoshino: No! Of course not... I don't mind you getting mad at me... as long as I deserve it, and I know that I deserved you getting mad at me...

Nuriko: ...Okay...(snuggles against him, carefully) Love you...Yoshi-pon

Yokoshino: Love you too, Nuri-pon. (had been resting his right arm around lowers it and pinches, ((I'm sure you all can figure it out)))

Nuriko: Eek! (smacks Yokoshino's hand) You pinched my butt! (laughs) ow...

Yokoshino: I know. (nuzzles Nuriko's cheek)

Nuriko: ...hmmmm...(grabs Yokoshino's chest) Boobies...heehee...(kisses him)

Yokoshino: (ish kissed, then looks at his chest) I didn't know I looked like I had boobs... Only you, Nuri-pon, could pull off that look...

Nuriko: You don't have boobs...I just wanted to say it...**(and to grope you)** and thankyou...

Yokoshino: (kisses Nuriko and... gropes him... again)

Nuriko: (kisses back, a lot)...(is groped)

KORI'S ROOM

Kori: ...(stirs) ...Sutoshi...(mummbles about something) it's my turn...(rubs his face in Sutoshi's hair)

Sutoshi: (ish dead to da world...)

Kori: (also dead to the world...but dreaming...of Sutoshi)

DOWNSTAIRS

: (knock on door)

Chibi: **(No damnit!) **(sob) Coming...(goes and answers the door) Hello?

Person: ...Hello... I'm from the company, Gadgets and Gizmos. We're going door to door, hoping someone will help us try our newest product. Our product will help anyone with a wild family of more than one child. Do you seem intrested?

Chibi: (just curious) Maybe...but what does it do excatly...? (looking cute and innocent, no where near adult like)

Mr. Salesman: Well, since you asked, I seem to have one right here with me. (pulls out a Dillywhopper, it looks like a vaccum/phone/cabinet/suitcase thing) Well, you see, it has a vaccum, a phone, a storage unit, and a suitcase all in one. It is a multi-purpose item. My company is trying this out to see how the masses like this product.

Chibi: ...**(well what does it do?...right now it seems pretty stupid)** ...is that so...

Mr. Salesman: Yes, you see, if you are on a trip, you have the suitcase area for clothes, You will always have a phone with you as well, here in the storage area, you can keep lunches, drinks or other food items, and then, if a mess is made, you can use the vaccum part to clean up.

Chibi: That's...nice...**(I bet it's expensive...I wouldn't buy it...though...I don't think I need something like that)**

Mr. Salesman: Well, if you are intrested, the price for this product is but a measily 20, 000 yen. Which if you use american money, would be precisely ((Not really... this is a guess)) 1,100 dollars... This price could be higher since it is a new product, but for you, this special price is offered, and if you buy this product, we'll throw in two fifty dollar gift cards to our new store, Gadgets and Gizmos!

Chibi: ...(bows polietly) We're sorry, but our home is fine without this product. Thankyou for taking the time to come here and tell us of your shop... We may come by one day and thankyou for the information on your product. I'll be sure to tell others of your shop. (bows once more) Have a nice day, siirrr! (smiles innocently)

Mr. Salesman: Thankyou for listening, and I'm sure you'd love to take a look at our new shop. Goodbye. (walks off for next door)

Sesshomaru: (in his sleep tries to hug Chibi, but no chibi) (wakes) Huh? Chibi? (looks around) Oh... Who was at the door?

Chibi: (shuts the door) No one! It was just a salesman...(dives onto Sesshomaru and purrs) Sorry if it woke you...(snuggles)

Sesshomaru: (catches Chibi) Its okay. It didn't wake me...

Chibi: Want some dinner? It's about that time...I'll cook something really good...How about Oden?

Sesshomaru: Sure. How about a family dinner? Everyone there... I'll go get the others...?

Chibi: Sorry dearest...that won't work...Yokoshino?...remember? he'll have to eat in his room with Nuriko...

Sesshomaru: ... (dog like yawn) Well... We can always tell Tomoe that Yokoshino is busy with Nuriko... or something...

Chibi: At dinner time?...(flat stare) They can only do it so long and they do have to eat...I'll just tell Nuri something and have him come get his food...I also need to ask Yoko somethin'

Sesshomaru: Alright...

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Yokoshino: (left arm twitches) ouch...

Nuriko: ...Yoshi? I'm sorry did I hurt you...(looks worried)

Yokoshino: No. You didn't. My arm just twitched... thats all...

Nuriko: ...okay...So you feeling better now? Did you and Kori patch things up?

Yokoshino: Yeah. Me and Kori are good now, and I'm just fine... now if only I could move...

Nuriko: Where do you want to go? I'll help you...or I can get Kori or someone...

Yokoshino: No... its not that I want to _go_ somewhere... I just want to _do_ something...or someone... ((hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, poke poke))

Nuriko: I think we have to call Yoko on that one...I'm not sure about that...we move to much...(sighs)

Chibi: (knocks) Is it okay I come in?

Yokoshino: Yeah, sure mum... we're descent and dressed.

Chibi: (comes shuffling in) Nuriko, if Tomoe asks: Yoshi's upset and grounding himself to his room...okay? Anyways, I'm making Oden...so Nuri'll have to come get it...and I'll ask Yoko about something later...so don't...(thinks of how to say this) Don't go trying to bang each other till then, K?

Yokoshino: Yeah, of course... (flat stare) **(Now I get the withdrawls)**

Nuriko: ...okay, call when it's ready...and if ya don't mind put that thing on top of the list of important things to do...

Chibi: (...twitch, twitch) ...k...(little voice) (shuffles out)

OUTSIDE

Tomoe: (stomach growls) I'm hungry... (sniffs) ... I wonder if Chibi's started to cook dinner yet... (( -- Can't cook... last time she tried... let's just say... There was a small puddle of blood, and a large black cloude and...Yoko almost had a heart attack))

Yoko: (thinks about that time too and shudders) You're never cooking again by the way...You scared the shit outta me and we didn't even have enough bandaides for your cuts...and burns...and Chibi spent weeks cleaning that kitchen...

Tomoe: I know... I at least know how to make cereal... and easy-mac and... yeah...

Yoko: and those things...what was it...anyways those nice melted things with chocolate and stuff...

Tomoe: SMORES! Yes! I love smores! Yummy! Aww... now I'm even hungrier...

Yoko: ...Now I'm hungry...Let's go inside, I'll read to you until the food is down...

Tomoe: (squee) Yay! (climbs onto Yoko's back)

Yoko: (gives Tomoe a piggyback all the way inside and dumps her on a really squishy couch and plops down beside her and picks up his book and starts to read)

Tomoe: (cuddles up to Yoko's side and listens to Yoko read, while staring at the book)

IN THE KITCHEN

Chibi: (has gotten all ingredients and utensils needed to make Oden) Sesshomaru...wanna help me with the veggies and things? Just cut 'em up into slices not thin or too fat...okay? Oh, I'll see if Kori wants to come help! Be right back! (runs upstairs to Kori's room)

Sesshomaru: ...O...kay... (slowly starts to cut up veggies)

KORI'S ROOM

Chibi: (knocks on the door) Kori? Can I ask you something?

Kori: (mummbles, rolls over and says sleepily) sure...

Chibi: (pokes her head in) We're cooking Oden...wanna come help? Oh sorry were you sleeping?

Kori: Not really...(sits up rubbing his eyes) I guess I could...(leans down to Sutoshi and whispers) Sutoshi? Wake up a moment...

Sutoshi: (makes no move...) ...mmmmm...zZzzZzZZzZzzZ

Kori: ...(whispers into his ear) Wakey wakey...(sticks his tongue into Sutoshi's ear)

Sutoshi: Nnnmmm... (sticks hand to his ear) Mmm... five more minutes...

Kori: Okay just hold on...Is it okay if I go help cook dinner with mom? (leaning over him looking down at him) It's Oden...

Chibi: ...(still in the room)

Sutoshi: Mmmmm...shweepy...

Kori: ...Do you want me to stay with you then?

Chibi: I've gotta go downstairs but if you decide you wanna help, just come to the kitchen...Sesshomaru's alone down in there...(runs back to the kitchen)

Sutoshi: (curls up into a ball and sighs) ...Ko...ri... (asleep)

Kori: ...(smiles and kisses Sutoshi's forehead) Su-to-shi...(he spoke childish) (strokes his hair)

IN THE KITCHEN

Chibi: Back...wow you did good chopping up the veggies! (puts a big pot on the stove and puts water and seasonings in it) Okay...next we need to make the Mochi...Sesshomaru can you help me make some small rice balls too? Oh, I know I'll make something special for dessert! (thinking of the dinner she'll make) (puts veggies in the water and begins making some Mochi)

Sesshomaru: Sure... (helps Chibi)

LIVING ROOM

Yoko: (smells the food cooking) ...yum...that smells good...

Tomoe: (sniffs) yeah... Can't wait for it to be ready...

Yoko: me niether...hey I'll be right back okay...(sits his book down and goes into the kitchen) Chibi? How's Yokoshino going to eat?

Chibi: Nuriko, will come get their food and tell Tomoe an excuse...(puts the dessert in oven) ...Thanks for helping Yokoshino, Yoko...

Yoko: Hey what's a father for...so how's Kori and Sutoshi?

Tomoe: (just sits curled up in the Spot Yoko was sitting, on the couch)

KORI'S ROOM

Sutoshi: (rolls over and hugs a pillow) (sigh)

Kori: huh?...a pillow...(sad) but I'm right here...(whispered) ...(leans over him)

Sutoshi: (rolls over yet again onto his back... stretched out)

Kori: (jumps back a little when he rolled on his back, then slowly crawled over to him, staring at his face, then sniffed it...)...((doggy like))

Sutoshi: (ish dead asleep)

Kori: (finds Sutohsi's sleeping quite interesting) ... (smiles and brushes his lips against Sutoshi's)

Sutoshi: (smiles in his sleep)

Kori! OoooOOooo...((curious little puppy...huh?)) ...(crawls around to his other side and sits)... (oogling)

Sutoshi: (sound asleep...((if you know the book Eerie Queerie... that time when Mitsou was fondling Hasunuma's collar bone... well, Sutoshi is somewhat now sleeping like the way Hasunuma was...)))

Kori: ...**(I want him awake...but, I don't wanna wake him...)** (cute pout) Oh well... I'm not like Nii-san and Nuriko-san...(plays with his blue collar he's been wearing the whole story ((I failed to metion he had it on)) it has the pattern on Sesshomaru's Kimono but in different colors, silver diamond shaped thing and red inside of it) ...(will wait paitenitly for him to get up)

Sutoshi: (rolls off of the pillows) Wha-? (jumps) Eeek... (sits up and has somewhat of bed hair)

Kori: (stops fiddling with his collar) Sutoshi! (jumps him, tackling him to the floor hugging him)

Sutoshi!! Eep! (falls over) Hey, Kori!

Kori: Did I wake you? **(I thought him awake! Wow...)**

Sutoshi: No... sometimes I'm a light sleeper and I guess rolling off the pillows woke me up... (yawn... _big_ yawn)

Kori: ...You were sleeping like you would never wake up again...(**light sleeper my foot...)** I'm glad you're awake now...dinner's ready... wanna go eat?

Sutoshi: Sure... I am kinda hungry... (stomach growls loudly) Okay..scratch that... I'm starving... (smiles and laughs)

Kori: Good, mom made Oden...and lots of other things too...You do eat Oden and rice balls and things right? (stands up on the floor, not the pillows)

Sutoshi: Yeah... (stands and stretchs) Oohh... ouch... I haven't slept that much in quite awhile...

Kori: (giggles) You can sleep as much as you want whenever you want... (holds Sutoshi's hand) Let's go eat now...

Sutoshi: Alright. (instead of holding hands, he wraps an arm around Kori's waist)

Kori: (blush)...okay...(both goes down stairs)

IN THE KITCHEN

Chibi: Oh! Kori-kun! Sutoshi-kun! Yay! Come eat! I may Oden, su! (smiles and ushers them to the table) Come on everyone! Dinner's ready!

Yoko: (Comes back into the kitchen carring Tomoe on his back) Okay...

Galire: (floats in through the ceiling) Smells good mother. (clinging to Kanou)

Kori: (comes in with Sutoshi, blushing)...**(maybe they won't notice...)**

Nuriko: (comes down) Okay...

Chibi: (fixes up two trays of lots of food and gives them to Nuriko) There ya go!

Tomoe: (jumps out of Yoko's arms and runs over to Nuriko) Nuri! Do _you_ know what or where Yoshi-kun is? (large puppy eyes)

Nuriko: ...He's uh...grounding himself to his room because he feels bad about what he did to Kori-kun...

Tomoe: I should go talk to him then! I am his mother... (thoughtful look)

Nuriko: ...(pales)...

Chibi: I talked to him already, Yoko did too...

Tomoe: But... but... I'm his mommy! I need to talk to him too!

Nuriko: But...Yoshi-pon barely wants **_ME_** there with him...(lies quickly)

Tomoe: I don't mind... I still wanna talk to him...

Yoko: ...What will you say?

Tomoe: First! I'd ask him whats wrong... then I'd try to help him talk through his troubles! I may be stupid, dense, and not very smart, and naive... but I _am_ a good person to get advice from! If I try, anyway...

Yoko: ...**(i'm still not telling ...damn it)**...

Chibi: I'm sorry Tomoe, but...Yoshi...

Galire: Yeah, where is he...

Nuriko: In his room...(**opps)**...

Tomoe: Yoshi! (runs upstairs)

Nuriko: Oh no! (puts food down and runs after her)

Chibi: (sadly) I'll ...just get the food ready to put up then...That ruined dinner...(small sob)

Sesshomaru: At least leave some out... Sutoshi and Kori might want something... (munches on his food)

UPSTAIRS

Tomoe: (bursts into Yokoshino's room) Yoshi-pon! (happy like)

Yokoshino: Momma! Uh... Don't jump on me... please...

Tomoe: (looks at him... sees broken wing) AHH! How'd you get hurt Yoshi-pon?

Yokoshino: Flew into a statue...

Tomoe: (cries) WAHHH! Yoshi's hurt!

Nuriko: (runs in) Tomoe! Yokoshino!...(sees Tomoe crying) OH no...**(poor Chibi dinners ruined and now Tomoe knows and is going to get all up set...Poor Yoko and Sesshomaru the most...their husbands) **...it'll be okay Tomoe-san, Yoko bandaged it up good...and Kori and Yoshi made up...and and...(sobs)

Yoko: (bursts in) Tomoe! (grabs her up quickly) Don't cry...we didn't tell you so you wouldn't get upset...we would've told you when he was better...(embraces her tightly)

Tomoe: But... but... thats mean... (sob/hic) Poor poor poor Yoshi-pon... (sobs)

Yoko: (at a loss of what to do)...Yokoshino...say/do something...tell her your okay or something...

Yokoshino: Momma... I'm fine... Its just a scratch... (mumbles under breath) I may not be able to move my arm...but... (normal voice again) I'm okay...

Tomoe: No you are not! You're hurt! Wahhh! (cries/sobs/hiccups)

Nuriko: He'll get better...soon...I mean Yoko is the one helping him and bandaging him up and stuff...

Yoko: Yeah, it's only a small break...it should heal quickly...

Tomoe: (gasp) HE BROKE IT! OMG! (had only thought it was a bruise)

Yoko: ...(whispers under his breath) damn my mouth...(thinks) It's only a very very small thing...To-pon...(huggling her)

Tomoe: It is not small... Yoshi-pon can... can... lose his wing! (sob/hic)

Yoko: No he can't...he won't I made sure and if he stays in bed and doesn't try to **Do** much he'll be fine...(looks over at Yokoshino)...and if we all help out he'll get better quicker...

Tomoe: (gasp) Omg! Are you _trying_ to turn my son into a **_limp noodle _**! OMG!

Nuriko: NO! We're not...right now _we_ are trying to get him better...

Yoko: Yeah...what he said...

DOWN STAIRS

Chibi: Okay...(makes two big bowls of food for Kori and Sutoshi) Oden, and rice balls here...and come back for the dessert! (forced smile)

Kori: Okay...(takes his tray/plate) Thanks mom...(smiles) We can eat down here or in my room...which ever you want, Su-kun...

Sutoshi: Your room, or here... you can choose...

Kori: ...My room? Is that okay mom?

Chibi: Okay with me...(little sniffle) ...poor Tomoe-chan...

Sesshomaru: (sets his chopsticks down and walks over to Chibi) It's okay Chi-pon.

Tomoe will get over it... you don't have to be sad... (hugs Chibi)

Chibi: If you say so ...I'll believe you...

Kori: Shall we go? (cutely)

Sutoshi: Sure.

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Tomoe: (sits there... sniffling, and slightly crying) ...

Yokoshino: ... (arms twitches) ow...

Tomoe: Ahh! You okay, Yoshi-pon?

Yokoshino: Fine... really...

Tomoe: Okay...

DOWNSTAIRS

Enya: Hiei-darling! Can I throw you in a closet and rape you? I asked! (puppy eyes, cutely said, being as cute as she can)

Hiei: Damn you and your cuteness...but...no...you can't...

KORI'S ROOM

Kori: (came in followed by Sutoshi) ...(shuts the door) Do you know how to use chopsticks? ...nevermind...you used them before...yeahhh... hehe...(sits in a chair at his desk) Come on...you can pull up another chair and we can eat here...

Sutoshi: Alright... (pulls up a chair)

DOWNSTAIRS

Enya: Aww... Why? Please? At least I asked! Come on! (puppy eyes, using all her cuteness, begging)

Hiei: You _can't _rape me, Emi-chan...(goes to get some food in the kitchen)

IN THE KITCHEN

Chibi: (enjoying a dinner with Seshomaru) ...I love you Sesshomaru...(eats something of his) (smiles)

Hiei: Sorry if I interupt...(begins getting some food)

Chibi: Just don't ask me to do anything...(eats a rice ball)

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Nuriko!! I've gotta go get our food be right back! (runs to get thier food)

Yoko: (picks up Tomoe) Lets go eat...K?

Tomoe: Uh-uh! Me wanna stay wif Yoshi-pon!

Yokoshino: ... It's alright momma... Nuri-pon will be with me...

Tomoe: No! Me wanna stay! Me wanna stay! Yo-pon! (whines and starts to get teary eyed again)

DOWNSTAIRS

Enya: ... (pauses) HEY! You mean your _willing_ Hiei-darling? (large googly eyes) Wow!

IN THE KITCHEN

Sesshomaru: I love you too... (sly look as he watches Chibi take some of his food, then steals some of hers)

Chibi: (giggles) Do you like it? I love to make Oden! thanks for helping too.

DOWNSTAIRS

Hiei:...

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Yoko: I think we should just let Nuriko stay, you can come in and out but not bother him, okay? Same goes for you Nuriko, no bothering him...

Nuriko: I won't _bother_ him! I promise!

KORI'S ROOM

Kori: Wow...this is really good...mom did a great job! Don't ya think?

Sutoshi: Yeah. It tastes really good... (munches)

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Tomoe: ...but... but... (hic/sniffle)

DOWNSTAIRS

Enya: Yes or no? Are you seriously _willing_! Cause you said I can't rape you, and only way I couldn't rape you is if one, you were willing, or two, You faught against me and hurt me... but you wouldn't do that! So you gotta be willing!

IN THE KITCHEN

Sesshomaru: No problem... and yes, I love it. You did a good job on it Chi-pon.

Chibi: (squeals) Yay!

After Yokoshino's better 

Tomoe: Hey! Let's go on vaca! But... two people will have to stay home...

Chibi: Why?

Kori: I voulenteer! (raises his hand very very quickly)

Tomoe: Well, Chibi... Me only gots enough to send most of us... So, next time we go on vaca, if I have enough, all of us go, or two different people stay!

Sutoshi: I'll stay with Kori! (said very quickly clamping his arms around Kori)

Chibi: Okay! Oh **_My_** Smexy Shessy! (runs to find Sesshomaru in his room) ... (relizes something) ...The adults have seperate rooms...everyone does...except our kids...and their boyfriends...(never thought of that before) And we're married... Anyways, Sesshy, we're going on vacationion...((mistake made purposefully)) Lets pack!

Sesshomaru: (relaxing in a slight doze on his bed)

IN ANOTHER AREA

Tomoe: Yoko! Hey! Lessa pack for Vaca! ((Vaca pronounced: Vay-kay))

Yoko: (walks out of the bathroom in a robe) What? (just got out of the shower, still a little wet too) ...A vacation? Where? When?

Tomoe: Where...um... I dunno... When... Just now! We're packing! (oogles...drools a little too) Wow! Yoko... you're sho shmexy!

Yoko: ...(ish oggled at)...Thanks for the warning...but alright...(grabs some clothes and goes back into the bathroom, comes out dressed) Alright when do we leave?

Tomoe: (frowns) Aww... get back into the wobe... you're shmexy like that...

Yoko: ...sorry but later...

DOWNSTAIRS

Kori: Yay! (cuddles to Sutoshi) I'm glad you'll be here with me...I knew you'd say you'd stay if I stayed too...(smiles)

Sutoshi: Muahahaha... Of course I'd stay! (funny, evil like look)

Kori: And everyone is going on vacation...(smiles naughtily) So we'll be home alone...

Sutoshi: (sly, bedroom look) So... wanna try your turn over again?

Kori: (blush) ...If you don't mind...

Sutoshi: Oh, of course I don't _mind_...

Kori: Goodie! (kisses him)

Yokoshino: Nuri-pon! Hey... What should we take on the vacation? (going through his drawers)

Kanou: Gal-pon! What are we gonna take? (floats up through the ceiling into his and Galire's room)

Galire: Kanou! (glomps and kisses) We'll need clothes and maybe a bathing suit... Uh...I don't know what else...(stradiling him on the floor)

Nuriko: Clothes...and stuff...and something to keep us _intertained_...

Kanou: alright... (takes out a large suitcase) You don't mind sharing a suitcase, do you? It'll make it less lugage...

Yokoshino: Oh, Nuri-pon... I don't think we need anything but ourselves to keep _intertained_...

Sutoshi: (nuzzles Kori just below his ear the lightly/sexily nibbles it, then chuckles and runs upstairs, jumping on Kori's bed and burying himself in the pillows)

Kori: (speechless) That's just mean! (chases him upstairs and into his room) Huh? Where did he go? (looks in his closet, under the bed, the pillows on the floor, and under the covers) No Sutoshi?...(pouts, turning from the bed)

Sutoshi: (smiles to himself and slowly pulls the pillows off himself and creeps to the edge of the bed, tossing himself, wrapping his arms around Kori's waist and pulling him onto the bed) Gotchya!

GALIRE'S ROOM

Galire: Sure I don't mind...(kisses his cheek) Meow (nuzzels his neck)

YOKOSHINO'S ROOM

Nuriko: I know...I just wanted to say it...

right to the point they're all leaving 

Tomoe: Okay! Everyone got everything? Gone to the bathroom? Have snacks? Have a drink? And... Last, but not least! Have something to intertain themselves on the ride? And NO! No sexual activities on the ride...

Nuriko: Can we kiss...?

Galire: (sobs) That's not nice...(had a plan)

Tomoe: (thinks a moment) Um... Okay... You can kiss, just... Please... Don't make Yoko or Sesshomaru sick... They're our drivers...

Chibi: yeah...dey dwive...dey dun twust us...wiff the vechile... (pouts)

Yoko: Sorry but you, niether of you, have your drivers licence...(sweatdrop)

Tomoe: So! I wouldn't kill us... neither would Chibi... not on purpose anyway...

Sesshomaru: Just leave the driving to us... Yoko... You driving first, or what?

Tomoe: ... Let us pile into the vehicle! (climbs into the van-like thing)

they've left 

Sutoshi: Hey... I think they're gone...

Kori: ...I think they are...I heard the vechile leave...(looks down at Sutoshi) (smiles)

Sutoshi: (bedroom eyes, and smexy smile) So, where were we?

Kori: (kisses Sutoshi deeply) Somewhere near this...(undoes Sutoshi's shirt and starts on his pants)

Sutoshi: Oh, yes... (kisses Kori as he does the whole remove the clothes thing)

Kori: (has gotten Sutoshi basically undressed and half undressed himself) ... (nuzzels his neck and nibbles his ear)

Sutoshi: (is in simple bliss)

afterwards 

Sutoshi: (lies there)

Kori: ...(cuddles to him)...(blush) was...was I good...at all?...(blushes more)

Sutoshi: (wraps his arms around Kori) It was wonderful... I love you, Ko-pon... (nuzzles and lightly kisses the side of Kori's neck)

Kori: (giggles) I'm glad...I love you too Su-kun...(kisses Sutoshi's head) (smiles)

Sutoshi: (chuckles and slowly, continueing with the little light kisses, finds his way to Kori's mouth and passionatly kisses him)

Kori: (giggles when he was kissing his neck, and kisses back equally passionatly)

Sutoshi: (stomach growls) (sits up) Well, All that made me hungry...

Kori: (whines) I don't wanna get up...(clings to Sutoshi) I wanna stay here with you, but...if your hungry...I'll go make you something...(sits up)

Sutoshi: Let's just go downstairs together... we can cuddle on the couch with something to eat and watch a movie or something... (smiles)

Kori: (pulls a blanket around him ((bed bug)) and nodds) Uh-huh...that'll work...(kisses Sutoshi) What do you want to eat? I'll make it while you find a movie or something...

Sutoshi: Surprise me... I'm not _to_ picky about what I eat...

Kori: Okay...I'll suprise you with something yummy! (unwillingly crawls out of bed and puts a silky house robe on)

Sutoshi: Okay. (follows him downstairs)

Kori: (before they left he gave Sutoshi a nice house robe too...THEN they go downstairs to the kitchen) So... I think it'll be ...

Sutoshi: Hm... Movie...uh... ...

Kori: (turns around) Movies are in the living room so if you go there I bet you'll find one...I'll bring breakfast into the living room when I'm done...okay? (begins to find something to cook)

Sutoshi: Okay. (walks into the living room and looks at all the movies) ...Wow... Big selection... Let's see... (scans the over the movies looking at a couple of titles then looking more)

Kori: (gets out eggs, bacon, cheese, and some butter) Omlets sound good to me...I hope Sutoshi will like them... (cooks the bacon and sits it to the side, then butters up the pan when it gets heated up, then cracks a few eggs into the pan whipping them up with a fork) Okay...mmmm, smells good so far...I hope I don't burn anything...(puts cheese and bits of bacon into the egg, mixing it up a bit more, then letting it cook, turning it on it's side and taking it out) One down...(places some bacon on the plate and make another one quickly, pours two glasses of milk and puts the food on a tray and takes it into the living room) Breakfast is served! (smiles) I hope you like omlets...

Sutoshi: Hm... I guess we can watch Dragon Heart... (goes to the Tv and gets the movie started, let's it play so it passes up the previews)

Kori: ...Sutoshi...breakfast...(cocks his head cutely)...

Sutoshi: Oh! (sniffs) Smells Yummy, I bet it tastes even better! (walks over to Kori and kisses his forehead) Need any help?

Kori: No...(smiles) I hope you like it...It's an omlet with cheese and bacon...(sits tray on a coffee table)

Sutoshi: (licks his lips) Mmmm! If you cooked it, most likely, I'll love it.

Kori: (blush) (gives Sutoshi his plate) Enjoy...

Sutoshi: (sits on the couch indian style with his plate and eats)

Kori: (sits in front of Sutoshi on the ground aslo eating) Do you like it?

Sutoshi: Mm-hmm...! (mouth to full to speak)

Kori: (giggles almost spitting out some of his food, swallows and speaks) Okay...I'm glad...(looks up at him and smiles)

Sutoshi: (swallows) Heh heh...(smiles, then eats more)

Couple minutes later 

Sutoshi: (sets his plate down and leans over Kori's head) So, You gonna sit down there the entire movie?

Kori: (has finished eating sits his plate down and takes Sutoshi's and sits both plates on the table) No...(gets up and sits in his lap) Your plate got here before me, so I couldn't sit here with you...(kisses his cheek)

Sutoshi: I would've moved it, you just had to ask... (wraps his arms around Kori's waist holding him in his lap)

Kori: I didn't know that, I would've asked if I knew...(blank look) Wow...

Sutoshi: (chuckles and nuzzles the side of Kori's neck) I'll let you in on a secret, you could ask me anything and I'd do it for you.

Kori: (giggles and smiles) Really? Sutoshi your too nice to me...I'd do anything for you too...

Sutoshi: (smiles) I wouldn't say I was too nice. (sly look) You'd do anything for me? Hm... That opens new ideas...

Kori: ...within boundaries...nothing violent...maybe...maybe not...(pauses)...No I'll do anything for you...

Sutoshi: Don't worry. I'd never ask for something violent.

Kori: That's good...(snuggles against him) Yes you are too nice...you spoil me...you do, really...

Sutoshi: I don't spoil you... When have I spoiled you? I'd never spoil you... (chuckles)

Kori: You do it all the time! You basically let me do whatever I want...all the time...(smiles)

Sutoshi: Let's see... Would that be spoiling, or... letting the one I love have his own way?

Kori: ...Hm...(pretends to think) both...you too have an opion and wants...you should have a say in it too...

Sutoshi: I could be enslaved and never get my way, as long as you get yours...

Kori: I would never let that happen...If I got my way all the time...I wouldn't have you enslaved...ever...I would be very sad if you were...(hugs him)

Sutoshi: (hugs back) Okay then! I'll never get enslaved, you must not be sad... that'd make me sad.

Kori: Okay...and again your doing it...

Sutoshi: Doing what? Huh? (playful look)

Kori: Spoiling me...(playfully kisses him) Meow!

Sutoshi: Oh, really? Squeak. (wriggles his nose)

Kori: (nuzzels Sutoshi's neck) Squeak?...(kisses his neck) ...heehee...

Sutoshi: Yesh, Shqueak, You Shee? Shqueak, Shqueak. ((That was on purpose... the Sh thingy...))

Kori: ...well then...Squee...Squee I say...(kisses him again)

Sutoshi: (chuckles) Shquee.

Kori: (mouth hangs open) Hey that's my word! You have Squeak...(pouts cutely)

Sutoshi: Okay then, Shqueak. (smiles and kisses Kori) Don't worry. I won't steal your word.

Kori: Thankyou...and your spoiling me again...(kisses back)

Sutoshi: I am? (playful) I thought thats what I wanted... to spoil you. You deserve to be spoiled.

Kori: (blush) ...No, I don't...(buries his face in Sutoshi's chest because he was blushing so much)

Sutoshi: (chuckles and pats Kori's head) I certainly think you do.

Kori: (buries his head deeper) ...(blushing MAJORLY)

Sutoshi: (chuckles and fiddles with Kori's collar)

Kori: (begins to make a purring sound, face still burried into Sutoshi's chest)...

Sutoshi: (smiles) You're silly, you know that. (gently lifts Kori's head from his chest and kisses him)

Kori: (ish kissed and kisses back) I am?

Sutoshi: Yeah, why hide your splendid face from me?

Kori: ...I dunno...I...guess I'm a little flustered is all...(has been paying no mind to the movie...Sutoshi's more interesting to him)

Sutoshi: Does it matter?

Kori: What? (lost or has no clue what he's talking about)

Sutoshi: Never mind.

Kori: Sorry...but...YOU really are the first person I've ever be-friended or ...uh...had any sort of realationship with... so all this is so new to me...but...I love you...at least that's something I know about...sorta...(dreamlike smile)

Sutoshi: (smiles and kisses his cheek) I'm glad I'm the one who was your first love...

Kori: I'm glad too...even if you spoil me...I'm glad I fell in love with you (nuzzels his neck)

Sutoshi: Hey, I'll be right back, I need to make a quick run to the bathroom...

Kori: Okay...(crawls out of his lap and sit paitently in traditional japanese Shizui Style (up right legs undernieth you) and waits for Sutoshi to return) ... (plays with his collar)

Sutoshi: (goes to the bathroom, then comes back) Thats better... (sits on the couch and stretches across it to the point that if Kori would want on he'd have to sit on him) (smiles playfully)

Kori: ...(smiles back innocently) (crawls back on the couch and first sits on Sutoshi's stomach) You make a nice seat (said playfully) (pokes him playfully, to tickle him)

Sutoshi: (smiles and chuckles) I'm glad you like it.

Kori: Yeah...but I think you make a better bed, personally. (lays down on his chest)

Sutoshi: (smiles and wraps his arms around Kori) Very nice.

Kori: (giggles and lays there) You're warm and cozy...and make me feel safe...

Sutoshi: Heh. Your soft and cuddly. (smiles) And give me sanctuary.

Kori: Really? ...wow...(snuggles to him)

Sutoshi: Of course. Really. (cuddles Kori)

Kori: (falls into a light sleep in Sutoshi's arms) ZzZzzzZZZzzzZzZZZzz...

Sutoshi: (just lies there... watching him...) ((The movie's still on...))

Movie's over and Kori's slowly waking up 

Kori: Mm...(shifts in Sutoshi's arms)

Sutoshi: (twitches, but doesn't move, is dozing, not really asleep, not really awake)

Kori: (consious of his surroundings but doesn't wanna wake up)...

Sutoshi: (arms tighten slightly around Kori)

Kori: Nnnhh...(twitches a little when Sutoshi tightened his grip)

an hour later, time: 8:00 pm 

Sutoshi: (wakes up) Huh? Wha-? (looks at the clock on the wall) Omg! It's eight! How long have we been asleep?

Kori: ...Nn...? (opens one red eye and looks around) Wha...? (sits up) What time is it? ((movie's been over long long ago...))

Sutoshi: It's eight at night... damn... we must have been tired... (yawns)

Kori: I don't think...we'll sleep tonight...We've pretty much slept all day...

Sutoshi: Nope, I don't think so... Wow... Anyway, what ya wanna do now?

Kori: Well we had breakfast...no lunch or dinner...so we should eat...It's not healthy to skip meals... (looks at Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: I'm actually not really hungry... I have a small apatite... I don't eat much in one day...

Kori: (still ontop of Sutoshi) You really should eat...but I won't force you to ...right now...

Sutoshi: Don't worry Kori. I'll tell you when I'm hungry...

Kori: I know and if you don't I'll find out! (said happy like) So what are we going to do now?

Sutoshi: Ya know... You seem to take after your mom... (shrugs) I dunno what we should do now...

Kori: Mom? How? ...(trys to figure out how he's like his mother) ... ((still on Sutoshi on the couch))

Sutoshi: (sits up, knocking Kori back against his legs, but draws up his knees so Kori's in his lap) How? Your personality. You act like her sometimes. (kisses his forehead)

Kori: (smiles) I guess that's a good thing...At least I'm not like Tomoe...I could control you by crying or something... Seriously she can get Yoko to do anything just by crying...almost anything...Chibi relys on her cuteness to make Sesshomaru do stuff...(kisses Sutoshi back)

Sutoshi: Well, if you could cry on whim, you could control me by crying... cause I hate it when you cry...

Kori: I don't cry...for nothing...Not like mom Tomoe...but I am something of a crybaby sometimes...

Sutoshi: Don't worry... I do my best to make sure nothing happens to make you cry...

Kori: ...I heard or saw something once...'No one is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry' ... It was so sweet when I saw it (smiles)

Sutoshi: Heh. Thats neat. And ya know, I'll never, ever, on purpose, make you cry.

Kori: I know...I'll never do anything to hurt you at all either...(still sitting in Sutoshi's lap) Well we very much can't just sit here the whole ...well forever...can we...?

Sutoshi: I wouldn't mind.

Kori: Niether would I ...but still...Let's go back to my room or something...

Sutoshi: Okay. Anything you want... (wraps his arms around Kori, lifting him and carrying him)

Kori: Woah! (clings to Sutoshi's neck) ...Don't drop me...(a little worried even though he knows Sutoshi won't drop him)

Sutoshi: No fear, that I am here! ((We have found something, Chibi is a cat/bunny/dog/fox/human thing, and Tomoe is a Human/cat/angel thing! Yay!))

Kori: ..That makes no sense...

Sutoshi: I know. It wasn't supposed to make sense...

Kori: Oh...

Sutoshi: Yeah. (walks into Kori's room and playfully tosses Kori onto the bed)

Kori: Eeee! (lands on the soft fluffy bed in a flurry of fluffyness) Oof! (sits up)

Sutoshi: (chuckles and jumps onto the bed beside Kori)

Kori: (giggles) That was a little un-nerving...(glomps Sutoshi into the fluffy covers) Heehee (pins him down)

Sutoshi: Really? (looks at Kori with a sly, bedroom like look)

Kori: ...(innocent look) Yes really...(nibbles Sutoshi's lower lip)

Sutoshi: Heh. Poor Kori. Sorry for tossing you. (smiles)

Kori: Apology accepted...(kisses him) and sealed with a kiss...(smiles back)

Sutoshi: (licks his lips) Mm... Can I have another one?

Kori: (pretends to think) ...hmm...Okay! (kisses him again, deeper)

Sutoshi: (kisses him back)

Kori: (lets his hands go, so he's not pinned to the bed, still kissing him)

Sutoshi: (emidiatly wraps his arms around Kori, pinning Kori to himself, still kissing)

Kori: (smiles and still kisses him, wrapping his arms arm Sutoshi's neck)

Sutoshi: (smiles to self, still kissing)

Kori: (rolls over pulling Sutoshi onto him, finally breaking the kiss) ...(giggles and looks up at him playfully)

Sutoshi: Heh.

another Hour skip... 

Sutoshi: (stares at the ceiling)

Kori: (curled up next to him)...**(I think I'm getting more and more like Nii-san and Nuri-san...but...Sutoshi is so...I can't help it)**...(staring at Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: (turns his head and looks at Kori) So, what now?

Kori: ...I...don't know...(sits up) but a nice hot bath would feel nice...huh? (looks at Sutoshi)

Sutoshi: Okay. You can go take a bath, I'll wait here... (smiles)

Kori: You don't want a bath too? (looking innocent and cute)

Sutoshi: Yeah... I can take one when your done.

Kori: (shyly)...Do you wanna take a bath with me?...(blush) The tub's big enough...

Sutoshi: (shrugs) Sure, Why not! (smiles) That'd be nice.

Kori: **(YAY!)** Okay! (runs to get the bath ready) (peeks head through bathroom door) ...Thankyou, Su-kun...

Sutoshi: No thanks neccesary, Ko-pon.

IN THE BATHROOM 

Kori: ...(puts a rug down so the floor doesn't get wet and is getting towels and rags) ...

Sutoshi: (walks in and sits down on the toilet lid) (watches in silence)

Kori: (sees Sutoshi) You can get in whenever you're ready, Su-kun... Eee! (slips on a bar of soap ((how'd that get there?)) and falls over)

Sutoshi: Ack! (hurries, falling off the toilet to catch Kori... ending up with them both on the floor, and Sutoshi holding Kori) ...ow...

Kori!!! Sorry! Su-kun! (glares at the bar of soap) How the hell did a bar of soap get into the middle of the bathroom floor! (sitting on Sutoshi still)

Bar O' Soap: Well excuse me! (stands up...with legs and hands, a mouth and eyes) You are the one who stepped on me!

Kori: WTF? ...(totally lost) ...it spoke...

Bar O' Soap: That's Bar O' Soap to you Bub! (snorts with an non-exstisant nose)

Sutoshi: (uses his foot and kicks the soap into the wall) Be nice to my Ko-pon, you little piece of crud.

Bar O' Soap: ...(twitches and says no more)

Kori: ...(blinks a few times) Wah! I'm sorry I'm still sitting on you! (jumps up off of Sutoshi and helps him up) Sorry...

Sutoshi: It's okay. I don't mind you sitting on me. Your really light.

Kori: (gets flustered again) Ah...(blushes)...

Bar O' Soap: Gawd...what O' wimp...He is not light he's pretty dang heavy if you ask O' me...

Sutoshi: (grumbles, picks up the soap, opens the window, and throws the soap as hard as he can out the window) Now fricken' shut up!

Bar O' Soap: O' boy...(goes flying far far away...)

Kori: ...Thanks Su-kun...(still blushing)

Sutoshi: You don't have to thank me, he said you were heavy which implies your fat, but your not. He's just weak.

Kori: ...Okay... **_(((how the hell the soap got into the floor: he has arms and legs so he just got up and walked)))_** Let's get in the bath now...before I decide to slip on something else...

Sutoshi: Okay...

Kori: (gets in his big tub) I think I may have made the water a litte too hot...

Sutoshi: (slips into the water) Nope. Just fine. (smiles)

Kori: **(So Sutoshi like hot baths...yay! I know one more thing about him...)** Okay...

Sutoshi: (smiles slyly and lightly flicks water at Kori)

Kori: Ah! (is flicked with water) (giggles and flicks water back at Sutoshi) (smiles) ...

Sutoshi: (lightly splashes a handfull of water at Kori)

Kori: (is splashed) hey! (splashes back, just a little) (smiling and giggling more)

Sutoshi: (laughs and tackle glomps Kori dunking him into the water)

Kori: Eep! (is tackled under water and comes up) Su...Su-kun! (laughs and glomps Sutoshi almost dunking him under water)

Sutoshi: Haha! (splashes him with water)

half an hour Later 

Sutoshi: (looks around) Oops... the entire room is all wet...

Kori: ...Aw...bummer...I guess I'll clean it up...when we get out...or sometime soon...(frowns a little) Oh well! The bath was fun! (quickly smiles)

Sutoshi: Yeah, it was fun. But you don't have to clean. You've done practically everything, so, I'll clean this up, besides, I started it, so I'll clean.

Kori: Oh no! I can't ask you to do that! It's my bathroom! I can clean up the water...

Sutoshi: You're not asking me. I'm offering. You said you'd do anything for me, well, let me clean this up. I can do it. You've done alot for me, this is at least something I can do for you.

Kori: Yeah but...You do a lot for me too...

Sutoshi: Please, Kori? Allow me to clean it. I don't mind, really!

Kori: ...(bites his lower lip)...Fine...you can clean it up...(pouts) but...I'm very much against it...

Sutoshi: Don't pout... (hugs Kori)

Kori: (hugs back) ...fine...no pouting...(bites Sutoshi's earlobe, then jumps out of the tub and wraps himself in a towel and stands there)

Sutoshi: ... Heh. (climbs out also wrapping a towel around himself)

Tohma: ((out of randomness)) Wow, I didn't know your ear was your weakness...

Kori: ...(scared shitless)...(jumps behind Sutoshi) ((delayed reaction))

Sutoshi: ...(hiding Kori)...

Tohma: Well, you two are well, so I'll be going now! (somehow disappears into thin air)

Kori: ...What...what was that?...(peeks around Sutoshi)...How did he get in here?...

Sutoshi: I have no clue...

IN KORI'S ROOM 

Kori: That was a really odd bath...Fun but odd...(putting his night clothes on)...

Sutoshi: (also putting on night clothes) Yeah... (ish dressed) Well, I'm gonna go start cleaning... (walks back into the bathroom)

Kori: (had buttoning problems with his shirt but he's dressed now) ...okay...(walks over to the bathroom doorway and sits watching Sutoshi) ...

done cleaning 

Sutoshi: Alright. Thats done.

Kori: (slightly asleep) ...Un-huh...(sitting against the doorframe sleepily) Okay...(rubs his eyes)

Sutoshi: (smiles) Heh. (walks over, picks Kori up, and takes him over to the bed, plops him down, lies beside him and kisses his forehead) Goodnight, sweetdreams, Ko-pon.

Kori: ...Mmmm...Thank...you...Su-kun...(cuddles down into the fluffy blankets and pillows)

Sutoshi: (strokes the side of Kori's head and slowly falls asleep, still stroking in his sleep)

Kori: (makes a purring sound in his sleep)

IN THE MORNING 

Kori: (mummbles and pulls a blanket closer around him) ...Hmm...

Sutoshi: hmm... (rolls over and curls around a fluffy pillow) ...

Kori: (refusing to wake up)...(more mummbles)...(cracks an eye)...my foot's cold...(looks down and his foot is sticking out of the blankets) ...ah...(kicks the blanket over his foot and goes back to sleep...somewhat)

Sutoshi: (mumbling, pulls the covers over his head to the point he looks like a ball of blankets)

Kori: (some of his blankets stolen)...that's cold...nnn...(grabs for his blanket and pulls it away from Sutoshi and back on himself)...that's better...

Sutoshi: (opens an eye sleepily) Huh? Where'd the warmth go? (looks around) ... (scoots closer to Kori then pulls the blankets back over his head so Kori would still be covered)

Kori: ...?...(looks to where Sutoshi is)...(also pulls covers over his head and scoots closer to Sutoshi, snuggling against him)

Sutoshi: (wraps his arms around Kori and snuggles with him, sighing in his sleep)

Kori: (ush ish snuggled with) ...(lightly sleeping)...Su...

((A/N: This is where Lemonaide FINALLY ENDS! Yay! Muahahahahaha! Its like 100? pages... Funny, we started this to be a SHORT story... now... its like... a... Short Novel? Muahahhaahahha okay... Yeah... - Tomoe

Yeah...It's all the family's fault...we brought them in so the story wouldn't die on us but then we couldn't get them out...Both me, Chibi and Tomoe, are writing revisions of this story...PointOfView of Sutoshi Hasagawa and Kori... Mine is Kori's POV and Tomoe's is Sutoshi's POV... The stories are quite a bit different from this story...Wow I do talk a lot don't I ...OH well...-Chibi (Lord Fluffy Worshiper)

Nyah Nyah! Su! Welp, we're done fer dis story! Seya next time! - Tomoe (Yukishiro Tomoe-chan)


End file.
